Une vie nouvelle
by Kashiira
Summary: Les chevaliers ont perdu la vie en Hades... Mais Athena leur offre une nouvelle vie: troisième chapitre!!! Cours forest! Couuuurs!
1. Chapitre 1: Premier Jour

__

Titre : Une vie nouvelle

Auteurs : Aegis, Athéna, Cygny, Gaëlle, Irumi, Julien, Katoo, Lyn, Olessya, Soal, Yavine Yurika

Genre : AU, nouvelle chance, angst, dark…

Source : Saint Seya

Note : Ceci est la compile 'romancée' du jeu de rôle online Une vie nouvelle_. Ne considérez pas ceci comme une véritable fic, il y aura des erreurs, des fautes qui auront échappé à la compileuse et la correctrice. Nous espérons cependant que vous aimerez autant lire ceci que nous nous amusons à le jouer !_

Ah ! N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une fic collective… Donc, s'il vous plait, adressez-vous à l'ensemble des auteurs et pas seulement à moi ! Je ne suis que l'hôtesse de cette histoire ! ^^ Et évidemment nous vous remercions de vos commentaires ! 

Gaëlle (la MJ)

****

Une vie nouvelle

****

Chapitre 1 : Premier jour

Shaka se promenait, solitaire, avec un sac à dos, habillé d'un T-shirt, d'un jean bleu, et d'une veste en cuir. Enfin, "se promener" n'était pas vraiment son but. Il avait une semaine de congé, et était bien décidé à en profiter pour avancer ses recherches. Mais il savait si peu de choses sur la personne qu'il recherchait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, à part bouger, en espérant qu'une illumination lui tombe dessus. Et avec de la chance, cette ville-ci serait finalement la bonne.

Il en avait déjà tellement écumées de cette manière, il commençait à désespérer. Le maigre indice que sa mère lui avait donné, probablement dans un moment d'égarement, vu le peu qu'elle lui a dit de son passé, l'avait mené tout droit au Japon. Mais comment savoir si son père y était encore ?

Et puis, un autre problème lui était tombé dessus... Cette série de rêves qui l'envahissait depuis plusieurs semaines. Des gens qui combattaient... Le rêve était si flou, il n'y aurait même pas prêté attention s'il n'était pas aussi répétitif.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel découpé par les tours qui l'entouraient. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, il devrait bientôt rentrer pour dîner.

Il continua à avancer, les yeux aux aguets, cherchant quelque chose, comme il le faisait toujours depuis qu'il avait décidé de retrouver son père. Et soudain, son regard se posa... sur un lieu très banal. Un bar. Mais contrairement à tous les bâtiments qui l'entouraient, il ne semblait pas se lancer à l'assaut des cieux, il n'avait pas plus de deux étages. Il s'approcha du bâtiment. Il était relativement ancien, mais il voyait au travers des vitres que l'intérieur avait dû être rénové récemment. Le bar était encore fermé, il prit silencieusement la décision de s'y rendre plus tard, dans la soirée. C'était l'un des meilleurs endroits possibles pour récolter des informations, même s'il n'en avait jamais obtenues jusque-là...

Il se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui, et croisa quelqu'un qui se dirigeait vers le bar. Probablement un employé. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux pratiquement blancs, sur lesquels la lumière renvoyait des reflets bleutés. Mais le plus étonnant était son regard mauve. Et Shaka aurait pu jurer que ce n'étaient pas des lentilles, ces yeux mauves semblaient bien trop profonds... Il cligna des yeux, et "ressentit" à la fois une profonde lassitude, et une détermination à toute épreuve, et il devina que c'étaient là les sensations de son vis-à-vis.

Shaka se retourna et passa son chemin. Il aurait tout le temps de discuter avec ce jeune homme, puisqu'il était employé ici. Mais dans sa lassitude, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, il valait mieux le laisser pour l'instant. Ce soir, il trouverait bien un moyen de lui parler.

***

" A demain Death ! "

La phrase tomba à plat, puisque celui auquel elle s'adressait ne leur fit pas la grâce de répondre. Les quatre jeunes gens groupés sur le trottoir ne s'en soucièrent pas, habitués qu'ils étaient au caractère de leur chanteur. Ils savaient que ce dernier viendrait le lendemain à l'heure dite et qu'il se démènerait comme ce soir pour que leur concert soit une réussite. C'était ce qui comptait.

Que serait le fameux groupe si controversé, les Masques, sans Death ?

Rien…

ils vivoteraient peut être ou se seraient déjà séparé. Souriant, il regardèrent la haute silhouette vêtue de noir s'éloigner. Cela avait été encore un super concert aujourd'hui !! Ils étaient sur les rotules mais c'était bon...

Leurs nouveaux morceaux avaient été plus qu'appréciés, bientôt leur cinquième album sortirait... Dix ans déjà qu'ils formaient ce groupe, groupe qui était passé très rapidement d'Indies en Major. Ils étaient connus à présent.... et tout ça grâce à leur leader et chanteur...

Celui ci avait rejoint sa moto, l'enfourchant et démarrant en trombe. Encore une bonne journée...

***

Kânon remuait dans son sommeil agité.

Il entendait des sons, tous mélangés, tant et si bien que cela devenait une véritable cacophonie.

Les images, elles, étaient trop rapides pour qu'il arrive à en saisir le sens.

Juste des explosions de couleurs et un tintamarre insupportable à ses oreilles.

Kânon se réveilla en sursaut, tombant de son lit.

Comme à chaque fois que les images ralentissaient, mais aussi à chaque fois que le bruit   
augmentait, se transformant en sanglots insupportables.

Mais dès qu'il se réveillait, il se souvenait juste vaguement de bruits et de flashs colorés.

Kânon se dépêtra de ses draps, pestant et jurant.

Il faisait assez de bruit pour éveiller son jumeau qui dormait juste dans la pièce voisine.

Kânon se releva en nage... Dieu qu'il avait horreur de se retrouver trempé de sueur!

Il chaussa sur son nez ses lunettes fines, ajustant sa vue quelque peu défaillante.

Il dirigea son regard vers son petit réveil digital...

Il indiquait quatre heure du matin.

" Mhhhhh, dodoooooooo. " marmonna Kânon d'une voix soudain ensommeillée.

Néanmoins la sueur gagna contre le sommeil, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

***************

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Hyoga était arrivé au Japon et s'était inscrit à l'école la plus proche de chez lui.

Il était tard, et il n'avait pas dormi. Il ne cessait de faire des insomnies. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et ne savait pas trop pourquoi ses nuits étaient aussi agitées et sans repos.

Il avait pris l'habitude de sortir tous les soirs, mais cette fois il avait décidé de rester chez lui, tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, scrutant la ville plongée dans la nuit.

Il n'avait allumé aucune lumière, et regardait celles de l'extérieur. Il habitait un petit appartement très sobre et peu accueillent, avec des voisins plus que bruyants, mais n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention.

Il avait décroché une bourse pour ses études et avait pu se permettre de prendre un appartement il travaillait à mi-temps pour survivre et payer régulièrement le loyer.

A Suivre


	2. Chapitre 2: Deuxième jour

__

Titre : Une vie nouvelle

Auteurs : Aegis, Athéna, Cygny, Gaëlle, Irumi, Julien, Katoo, Lyn, Olessya, Soal, Yavine Yurika

Genre : AU, nouvelle chance, angst, dark…

Source : Saint Seya

Note : Ceci est la compile 'romancée' du jeu de rôle online Une vie nouvelle_. Ne considérez pas ceci comme une véritable fic, il y aura des erreurs, des fautes qui auront échappé à la compileuse et la correctrice. Nous espérons cependant que vous aimerez autant lire ceci que nous nous amusons à le jouer !_

Ah ! N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une fic collective… Donc, s'il vous plait, adressez-vous à l'ensemble des auteurs et pas seulement à moi ! Je ne suis que l'hôtesse de cette histoire ! ^^ Et évidemment nous vous remercions de vos commentaires ! 

Dernière chose, toutes mes excuses aux filles qui ont commenté le premier chapitre, j'ai fait une mauvaise manipulation et la fic a été retirée… . et les reviews envolée en même temps… Pour me faire pardonner, je poste directement le deuxième chapitre, valà ! ^-^

Gaëlle (la MJ)

****

Une vie nouvelle

Chapitre 2 : deuxième jour

Camus ôta son nœud papillon et le mit dans sa poche avant de pénétrer dans le bar de son hôtel. Il regarda tout au tour de lui et vit avec satisfaction qu'il n'y avait personne qu'il connaissait autour de lui. Il choisit une petite table à l'écart, commanda un café et déplia le journal qui traînait sur une chaise. L'un des sous titres en première page lui sauta aux yeux :

__

" Stevenson et les héros de l'Himalaya cet après-midi à l'université de Kobe "

" Tu parles de héros ! " murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il continua cependant à lire l'encart de présentation. 

" _Erik Stevenson et les membres de son expédition himalayenne présenteront ce soir leurs découvertes devant un parterre de chercheurs et d'étudiants à l'Université de Kobe, découvertes qui trouveront certainement leur application dans la fabrication de nouvelles matières pour l'aéronautique._ "

L'article se poursuivait quelques pages plus loin mais il renonça à le lire.

Il continua à feuilleter distraitement le journal. A la rubrique 'spectacle', une photo attira néanmoins son attention. Il l'examina un instant. Le sous-titre indiquait : " _Le groupe 'Les masques' avec leur leader, Death, qui ne cesse de défrayer la chronique. _".

Il n'était pas spécialement fan de musique, surtout de ce genre de musique, mais le visage du chanteur, surtout, l'intriguait. Il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. 

Camus sourit en lisant le reste de l'article. 

Non ! Il ne pouvait connaître un tel personnage ! C'était une erreur. Il devait juste ressembler à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire mais ne trouva pas de réponse.

De toute façon, il avait des choses bien plus importantes à penser ! Il consulta à nouveau sa montre. Il lui restait encore deux heures pour prendre sa décision. Stevenson serait furieux contre lui s'il n'allait pas à cette conférence. Déjà hier, au téléphone, il l'avait mis en garde :

" Camus ! Tu te rends compte des millions qu'a déboursés la firme Daraku pour financer notre expédition ? Tu crois qu'ils ont fait ça pour nos beaux yeux ? Ils attendent un retour maintenant ! "

Mais après ce qui s'était passé… Tout ça lui semblait dérisoire, ne rimait plus à rien.

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire à cette conférence. Peu importait, de toute façon ! Stevenson en serait la grande vedette, comme d'habitude, et monopoliserait la parole et l'attention générale. Et pour une fois, cela l'arrangeait plutôt !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée découvrant un grand homme au corps athlétique qui fonça d'un pas énergique vers le patron du lieu.

" Vous avez le téléphone je suppose ? Appelez une dépanneuse ! "

Vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste noire, le motard retira le casque qu'il avait sur la tête, dévoilant des cheveux bleus en bataille et un visage d'une beauté mâle. Pianotant sur le comptoir, il attendit.

Camus fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte du bar qui vint claquer contre le mur. Il leva la tête, et fut stupéfait en voyant l'homme qui venait de s'approcher du comptoir. L'homme de la photo du journal ! Il avait déjà oublié son nom et chercha fébrilement la page dans le journal pour une petite vérification. Il ne la retrouva pas.

Pris par une soudaine inspiration, il quitta sa table et s'approcha du comptoir. Il détailla l'homme en tenue de motard. Pas de doute ! C'était bien le même.

Et soudain, lui qui était pourtant timide de nature, avait une irrésistible envie de parler à cet homme qui lui était inconnu et à qui il n'avait pourtant rien à dire ! 

C'était une rock star ! Que pouvait-il bien lui demander ?! Un autographe ? Il n'avait jamais entendu sa musique ! Et puis avec son costard endossé pour la réception qui l'attendait, il aurait l'air malin !

Il sortit de la monnaie de sa poche pour payer son café et se rapprocha de l'homme qui s'impatientait visiblement. Il le dévisagea intensément de ses grands yeux marines.

D'un mouvement brusque, le chanteur tourna la tête vers celui dont il sentait le regard insistant. Mignon. Inconnu. Pas le profil d'un fan.

" Tu veux ma photo ? "

Non, décidément il ne le connaissait pas. Pourtant… Malgré l'avertissement, Camus ne put détacher son regard de l'homme.

" Nous nous sommes déjà croisés, peut-être ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. " J'ai l'impression de vous connaître . "

Ce n'était pas impossible. L'homme était de type européen, comme lui.

En s'obstinant à vouloir lui parler, il s'exposait cependant à se faire rabrouer sans ménagement.

Grimaçant une sorte de sourire moqueur, son interlocuteur sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et entreprit d'en allumer une.

" C'est quoi ça ? une tentative de drague ? "

Son ton était franchement ironique. Il recracha lentement une bouffée de fumée, la soufflant sur Camus qu'il examina de la tête au pied, s'attardant sur son costume impeccable. 

" On s'est pas croisé. Un type dans ton genre n'évolue pas dans le même milieu qu'un gars comme moi. "

Camus se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait été ridicule ! Et il détestait cela. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'aller parler aux gens, sans raison !? Surtout à ce genre de personne qui avait plus le profil du loubard que du sympathique collègue de travail !

" J'aurais pourtant cru… " balbutia-t-il

Camus décida de ne pas insister. Il posa ses pièces sur le comptoir et sortit pour héler un taxi.

__

" Tu es un imbécile, Camus ! " se dit-il, tandis qu'il attendait son taxi. Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé ce besoin d'aller lui parler ? Il aurait bien été avancé, de toute façon, si l'autre lui avait révélé qu'il était le fils de la concierge de sa tante ou quelque chose dans ce goût là ! Mais il se sentait cependant troublé. Il ressentait ce 'besoin' de savoir pourquoi le visage de ce type qui n'avait pourtant rien de commun avec lui, lui semblait si familier.

Un premier taxi lui passa sous le nez sans s'arrêter.

Bientôt ce fut une camionnette de dépannage qui stoppa et Death sortit à son tour du bar, hélant le conducteur. A quelques pas de la une moto attendait et les deux hommes s'en préoccupèrent. Le chanteur fut satisfait, la panne n'était pas grave, il pouvait repartir....

Camus, qui attendait toujours sur le trottoir qu'un taxi veuille bien le prendre, regarda l'homme sortir du bar et se diriger vers sa moto. décidé à ne plus se laisser intimider, il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas assuré afin d'obtenir une réponse à ses questions.

Après avoir payé le réparateur, Death tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, avant de la jetter au sol. Du coin de l'oeil il vit cet inconnu qui l'avait abordé revenir vers lui au pas de charge. Têtu celui là !!

" T'es collant toi. Je dois partir ! "

Il enfourcha sa moto mais tendit son casque à Camus.

" Je t'emmène en balade ? "

La question était posée avec un sourire sarcastique.

Camus hésita une demi seconde. Il se sentait comme dans un état second, comme lorsque pendant l'expédition himalayenne, fiévreux et épuisé, il s'était mis à délirer. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, oubliant même la réception à laquelle il était censé se rendre, il se laissa guider par son instinct et prit finalement le casque que lui tendait l'homme. 

" Où va-t-on ? " demanda-t-il avant de monter derrière l'homme.

" Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? "

Le chanteur à la chevelure bleue démarra, roulant bientôt a pleine vitesse, le vent le frappant au visage. A cause de ses ennuis mécanique il avait failli être en retard....

Mais finalement le concert commencerait à l'heure.

Quand la moto s'arrêta, Camus descendit et ôta son casque.

" Où sommes-nous ? " questionna-t-il.

Il remarqua un néon qui clignotait.

'Budokan' lut-il.

__

" Dans quoi je suis encore allé me fourrer ! ? " pensa-t-il.

Négligeant de répondre, Death gara sa moto dans un coin tranquille avant d'entraîner ce type en costard qui n'avait jamais dû quitter ses soirées de cocktail par la porte des coulisses. Les membres du staff, soulagés en le voyant, les suivirent jusqu'à la loge où les autres membres du groupe étaient déjà fin prêts.

" Death enfin ! Tu nous as foutu la trouille ! "

" Panne. "

Ce fut le seul mot d'explication auquel ils eurent droit avant que le chanteur ne se prépare. Ses compagnons regardèrent Camus d'un air curieux. ce n'était pas le genre à traîner avec Death...

" Bonjour, " lancèrent ils en cœur.

" Euh… bonjour ! " répondit Camus, un peu gêné en voyant les regards curieux qui le détaillaient. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici ?

Il avait pris rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ce matin pour couper ses cheveux, qui avaient considérablement poussé, mais avait finalement décommandé, ne se trouvant pas si mal avec les cheveux longs. Il s'en félicita intérieurement. Déjà qu'il avait un peu l'air d'un cosmonaute au château de Versailles avec cette tenue… Il enleva sa veste et remonta les manches de sa chemise. 

Il regarda l'homme qu'il avait suivi jusqu'ici d'un air interrogateur.

Et maintenant ?

L'objet de son interrogation ne se préoccupa plus de lui, se préparant rapidement. Un pantalon en cuir noir, un débardeur dans la même matière dévoilant un tatouage sur son biceps droit... il n'eut plus qu'à se maquiller, une coiffeuse s'occupant en même temps de ses cheveux.

Fin prêt, il reposa son regard sur l'inconnu qu'il avait ramené.

" Tu peux rester ici. Ca m'étonnerait qu'un mec dans ton genre aimerait assister à ce concert. Après on ira boire quelque part... c'est quoi ton nom au fait ? "

" Camus. Je m'appelle Camus. Et toi, comment dois-je t'appeler ? "

" Death "

Sur cette dernière parole, il sortit avec ses compagnons morts de curiosité mais renonçant à interroger leur leader. Il les aurait envoyer balader.

D'ailleurs ils entraient en scène… et plus rien ne compta que leur musique.

Un vacarme assourdissant s'éleva tout à coup dans la salle et Camus sursauta. Le volume sonore était à la limite du supportable. Les oreilles de Camus qui venaient de passer 4 mois dans le silence de l'Himalaya avaient du mal à s'accoutumer. Mais une fois le premier choc passé, Camus devait admettre que ce n'était pas si mal.

" Laissez-moi deviner ! Vous êtes le patron d'une major ! "

Camus se tourna vers le type qui lui parlait. L'homme, assez corpulent, portait un débardeur et un bandana sur la tête. Comme Camus restait muet, l'homme sourit et lui tendit la main :

" Moi c'est Jo ! J'suis un fan de la toute première heure ! Je tourne avec le groupe et j'suis toujours là pour donner un coup de main : charger le matos dans les camions, coller les affiches… J'suis quelqu'un sur qui on peu compter, quoi ! Alors c'est quoi le nom de votre maison d'prod ? "

" Euh… Vous faites erreur… "

" Ah ! C'est pour la tournée aux States alors ! "

" Je ne suis pas dans le milieu musical. Je suis juste venu pour écouter. Par hasard. "

" Ah ! " fit l'homme un peu déçu.

Mais il retrouva malgré tout rapidement son sourire :

" Fait chaud n'pas ? "

Camus aurait bien aimé écouter tranquillement. Et comme la musique était assourdissante, il était obligé de tendre l'oreille pour écouter ce que lui gueulait l'autre qui le collait pour lui parler. Une désagréable odeur de transpiration émanait de lui.

" V'voulez qu'que chose à boire ? "

" Je veux bien… "

L'homme prit une cannette dans un carton et la lança à Camus, qui, surpris, manqua de peu de la rater. Il l'ouvrit et commença à boire. Il faisait vraiment très chaud. Beaucoup de gens dans le public étaient d'ailleurs torse-nus. Sur scène, Death se démenait comme un beau diable et Camus dut admettre qu'il était fascinant. Il dégageait une sorte de feu, d'énergie incroyable.

La musique, l'alcool, la chaleur… La tête commençait à lui tourner.

" L'bassiste l'est pas terrible ! " lui signala Jo. " A mon avis, c'est le moins bon ! Y'en a qui disent que le seul qu'assure vraiment c'est Death mais y z'exagèrent car le batteur, j'le trouve loin d'être mauvais, moi ! "

Justement, ce dernier marqua le rythme d'un nouveau morceau. Morceau qui avait le plus scandalisé les bien pensants. Leur maison de production avait failli le supprimer de l'album qui allait bientôt sortir mais "Les Masques" avaient eu gain de cause.

Death chantait avec encore plus de puissance, de hargne.

Hypnotisé les fans dansaient frénétiquement hurlant les paroles en même temps que Death. Celui ci avait retiré son débardeur et s'approchait à présent de son guitariste, entamant un fan service provocateur pour la plus grande joie des femmes présentes et même des hommes.

Camus trouvait que ce qui se passait sur scène était de plus en plus étrange mais il en était à sa troisième cannette et était donc trop éméché pour en être choqué. Le concert touchait à sa fin et deux jeunes filles peu habillées le bousculèrent pour se rapprocher de la sortie de scène. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Jo.

" Elles sont là pour les musiciens ! " lui signifia-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Camus attendait également en coulisse que Death sorte de scène.

Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Le guitariste et le bassiste lancèrent leur médiator à la foule, Death balança une guitare contre une baffle avant de la projeter au hasard puis il quitta la scène sous les hurlements hystériques. Attrapant une bouteille d'eau que lui passa un des membres du staff, il la vida à la moitié avant de se diriger vers Camus.

Camus regarda sans dire un mot le chanteur qui s'avançait vers lui. Il dégageait plus encore que tout à l'heure cette sorte de magnétisme presqu'animal qu'il avait déjà remarqué. L'esprit embué par l'alcool, il ne se posait plus trop de question. Il se sentait simplement prêt à le suivre n'importe où.

Pour le moment, il fut seulement guidé de nouveau vers la loge. Le leader des Masques avait laissé son groupe se débrouiller avec les groupies, et après un geste de salut a Jo, se plaça devant une glace pour se démaquiller rapidement. A travers le miroir, il fixa cet homme qui l'avait abordé.

" Alors ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie à part accoster des inconnus dans les bars ? "

Avec l'aisance de l'habitude, il se débarrassa de son maquillage, retrouvant son visage d'origine.

" Est-ce que cela a de l'importance ? " répondit Camus qui n'avait pas envie de parler de cela.

Pendant un moment, il avait presque tout oublié : l'expédition, la conférence… Justement, celle-ci devait se dérouler en ce moment précis. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour y aller, et ce matin, il avait décidé de ne pas y mettre les pieds. Stevenson serait sûrement furieux contre lui. Mais peu importait. Il lui semblait que l'essentiel, une clé pour sa vie future se tenait là, devant lui, en la personne de Death.

Cependant, aucune question formulable clairement, ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il se contenta donc de fixer en silence Death qui avait terminé de se démaquiller.

" Aucune, " déclara celui ci en sortant un paquet de clopes, " t'en veux une ? "

Il s'en prit une pour lui, l'allumant et lançant le reste à son interlocuteur, puis il revêtit une chemise et remit son blouson. Sa main s'avançait déjà pour ouvrir la porte quand, soudain, il se tourna d'un bloc, marcha droit sur l'étranger à la chevelure verte et, l'attrapant par la nuque, l'embrassa.

Camus, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, fut surpris et… le laissa faire. Il avait l'esprit vide, il se sentait incapable de penser quelque chose. Il sentait juste cette formidable force que dégageait Death.

Lequel ne se voyant pas repoussé approfondit longuement le baiser avant finalement de se reculer.

" On va chez moi ? "

Le ton était tranquille, un soupçon d'amusement y résidait peut être.

" Hein ? " fit Camus, un peu perdu, sans réaliser ce qui arrivait, sans comprendre le sens de la phrase et le sous-entendu.

" Oui… " répondit-il, pensant surtout qu'il n'avait pas envie que Death s'en aille et le laisse.

" On ne peut pas dire que tu es farouche toi. On ne dirait pas en te voyant. "

Il ouvrit la porte.

" Alors suis-moi... "

Camus le suivit presque mécaniquement. Il lui faisait confiance quasiment aveuglement.

Le trajet fut rapide. Death conduisait au mépris des limitations de vitesse et des sens interdits. Il rentra dans le garage d'un immeuble puis stoppa son véhicule.

Normalement, il ne ramenait jamais personne chez lui.... Il allait soit chez son ou sa partenaire, soit à l'hôtel. Alors pourquoi cet homme....

Fronçant les sourcils, il conduisit son invité vers l'ascenseur, l'emmenant à son appartement.

Camus continua à suivre Death sans dire un mot. La petite promenade à moto et le vent frais de la nuit l'avaient un peu dessaoulé. Malgré tout, lui, pourtant si prudent, n'avait pas eu peur durant le trajet à pleine vitesse. Et il n'avait pas non plus la moindre appréhension à présent. Il monta dans l'ascenseur à la suite du chanteur.

Soudain une sonnerie retentit, insistante, provenant de la poche du géologue.

Camus hésita un instant à répondre. Il ne tenait pas à se faire sermonner en ce moment pour son colloque manqué. Mais le numéro de téléphone de son interlocuteur était masqué. Il décrocha:

" Allô? "

" Camus ? Je ne t'ai pas vu à la conférence... Note tu n'as rien raté... Dis ! j'ai un scoop... Une découverte archéologique... Z'ont besoin d'un géologue... C'est sur une île pas loin du Japon... Stevenson est trop occupé à rouler des mécaniques pour remarquer quoi que ce soit ! Dis-moi que ça te tente ? "

La voix surexcitée provenait de Ren, un étudiant en archéologie.

" J'accompagne un prof... Il manque un dessinateur, parait qu'on ne peut pas prendre de photos... Je t'ai conseillé à mon prof... Mais seulement on part demain... Alors ? Tu es intéressé ? "

" Non ! " répondit Camus d'une voix ferme, sans hésitation. " Tout ça, c'est fini pour moi ! "

Son interlocuteur se tut et resta silencieux un moment.

" Dommage... Si tu changes d'avis tu as mon numéro. "

Pendant ce temps, Death appuyé négligemment contre la chambranle de la porte de son appartement qu'il avait ouverte attendait en fumant.

Camus raccrocha et fronça les sourcils. Ce coup de téléphone l'avait quelque peu ramené à la réalité. Il sourit cependant à Death, décidé à tout oublier et à découvrir pourquoi ce personnage le troublait tant.

Ce dernier s'effaça pour le laisser entrer chez lui.

Dans les tons bleus et noirs, le séjour était rangé avec un soin quasiment maniaque. Au mur, quelques photos étaient accrochées, toutes du groupe les Masques à divers stade de leur carrière et de leur look en visual. Death y apparaissait masqué, maquillé ou percé, en pantalon ou en jupe et ses compagnons de même.

Sur des étagères, des disques de divers groupes cohabitaient avec des récompenses dans différents arts martiaux. Une énorme chaîne-hifi trônait dans un coin mais pas de trace de télévision ou de téléphone.

" Tu veux un truc à boire ? " demanda le chanteur en refermant la porte.

Camus, étonné de trouver l'endroit si bien rangé, plissa les yeux, fouillant la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un indice qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie de ce qu'il cherchait sans en connaître la nature. Il sursauta presque à la question de Death:

" Hein ? Euh… non merci. "

Ecrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier en forme de tête de mort, le chanteur fixa son invité imprévu.

" Ma chambre est par là. "

L'invitation était directe, dite d'une voix toujours tranquille, nonchalante.

Camus, encore absorbé par sa quête, fit un pas dans la direction indiquée puis réalisa soudain toute l'ambiguïté de la situation.

" Hé ! Mais où tu veux en venir ? "

" A ton avis "

Death était devenu franchement moqueur :

" Tu as cru que je t'avais invité chez moi pour faire de la tapisserie ? "

Camus eut un sourire ironique à cette dernière remarque. Il s'avança vers Death en le regardant dans les yeux :

" Je veux savoir… quelque chose. Quelque chose dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée, mais je suis sûr que TOI tu as la réponse. "

" Son regard lui fut rendu, à nouveau une flamme amusée y pétilla un instant.

" Désolé pour toi mais je n'ai pas le don de répondre à des questions non posées. "

Camus, agacé par le ton qu'avait pris Death, l'empoigna et le plaqua contre le mur.

" Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Si moi, il me semble te connaître, il doit forcément en être de même pour toi ! Alors dis-moi ce dont tu te rappelles ! "

En disant cela, il plongea son regard glacial dans celui du chanteur.

Celui ci l'observa un instant, les lèvres courbées en un sourire sardonique, avant d'éclater de rire, ses larges épaules tressautant sous le coup de l'hilarité. Passant une main sur son visage, il se reprit, un rictus étirant toujours sa bouche.

" Un inconnu m'aborde, me suit comme un petit chien, se laisse embrasser et embarquer chez moi.... et maintenant ledit inconnu me menace ? C'est drôle... "

Ces deux mots furent prononcés d'une voix soudain dure...

" Sauf que j'ai horreur des ordres. "

La main qui tenait la chemise du chanteur fut tout un coup contrainte de lâcher prise et Camus fit un vol plané, atterrissant sur le sofa.

Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné d'être aussi facilement repoussé. Il était plutôt sportif et musclé, ayant suivi un entraînement spécial pour l'expédition à laquelle il avait pris part, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la force de Death. 

Il resta sur le sofa un instant sans bouger. La tête lui tourna à nouveau.

Death vint près de lui.

" Et si tu t'expliquais toi même ? "

Camus se redressa et porta la main à son crâne, essayant péniblement de rassembler ses pensées qui étaient toujours aussi floues :

" Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression de t'avoir connu… Quand ? Je ne me souviens plus, c'est très lointain… Et puis… "

Il réfléchit, voulant ajouter quelque chose mais il ne trouva pas davantage ses mots. 

" Je pensais que toi, tu saurais, " ajouta-t-il après un silence.

" Faut arrêter la coke mon vieux, ça ne te vaut rien. En plus je t'avais dit qu'on ne se connaissait pas. "

Un camé ou un dingue... ou un mélange des deux. Voila à qui il avait affaire. Pourtant tout en pensant cela, le regard de Death se posa sur une pile de papier sur la table.... les paroles de sa nouvelle chanson... où il était question de rêve et d'autre chose...

Camus se sentait idiot et déçu à la fois. Il l'avait vu un peu comme le messie, comme celui qui apporterait des réponses… Et celui-ci devait certainement le prendre pour un fou, à présent ! Pourquoi tout semblait tourner si bizarrement dans sa vie ? Sa santé mentale avait-elle été affectée ? 

Il pensa à se lever et à partir, mais en jetant un dernier regard à Death, il eut le même sentiment qu'au moment où il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois. Il suivit le regard du chanteur, qui s'était posé sur la table.

" Alors explique-moi pourquoi toi, tu m'as emmené avec toi sans me connaître ! " demanda-t-il calmement.

A cause d'une idiotie de rêve, faillit-il répondre, mais il se contenta de déclarer.

" Pour coucher avec toi bien sûr. "

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux mais pas exactement la vérité non plus, pas seulement...

" Hein ? A.. avec moi ? " bégaya Camus. " Seu-seulement ça ? "

Réalisant à quel point son comportement avait jusqu'à présent servi les plans de Death, il se mit à rosir subitement et plaqua ses mains sur ses joues pour cacher leur rougeur. Il avait laissé le chanteur croire, sans s'en rendre compte, qu'il était intéressé. Avec un homme ! Lui ! Avait-il vraiment été naïf ou inconsciemment…. ? Après tout, il s'était laissé faire quand le chanteur l'avait embrassé ! Il leva les yeux vers Death pour voir si celui-ci plaisantait.

" Tu me fais quoi là ? Le coup de la pucelle innocente ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair. Tu sors d'un couvent ou ton occupation préférée c'est d' allumer les gens ? "

" Quoi ? A… allumer les gens ? Moi ? ! "

D'abord stupéfait et gêné, Camus sentit soudain la colère l'envahir. Se laisser traiter de pucelle ? ! Et puis quoi encore ! Il voulut se jeter sur Death pour l'étrangler mais, se souvenant avec quelle facilité ce dernier l'avait envoyé valser, il se ravisa. Il chercha alors une remarque vexante à envoyer à Death mais il se dit également que tout ce qu'il risquait de gagner, ce serait au mieux, un nez amoché. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de reprendre son calme. Il se mettait rarement en colère mais quand celle-ci le gagnait, elle l'aveuglait le poussant parfois à faire des choses qu'il regrettait par la suite.

" Je ne t'ai pas allumé, je te signale ! "

Un rire retentit à cette réponse.

" C'est ça ouais. Tu lies conversation avec un étranger, tu t'incrustes, tu pars avec lui, tu le laisses te rouler une pelle et t'embarquer chez lui... mais à part ça nooon tu m'as pas allumé. Tu croyais certainement que j'allais sortir un scrabble et qu'on passerait la nuit à faire une partie ? "

D'un bond, Camus fut sur Death. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa gorge. Néanmoins, il ne les serra pas. La fureur l'avait gagnée :

" Et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire ? " demanda-t-il de son ton froid et calme qui contrastait étrangement avec la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.

" Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question non ? "

Renversé sur le canapé avec Camus sur lui, Death ne bronchait pas, ne cherchant même pas à se dégager. Son regard toujours aussi ironique était planté dans celui de son assaillant. C'est tout juste s'il ne lui éclatait pas de rire au nez. 

Camus le regardait, le fixant en silence. L'autre, avec un air moqueur, déplaisant, n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement pour se dégager, comme si Camus en fin de compte ne le menaçait pas. Il se trouvait à des milliards d'années lumières de son monde ordinaire, celui dans lequel il avait l'habitude d'évoluer, aux conventions sociales bien établies et connues de lui. Avec Death, tout cela était à réinventer, chacune de ses réactions étant pour Camus presque totalement imprévisible, Et c'est cela qui le troublait tant, qui faisait qu'il était tant déstabilisé. Il profita de ce moment pour le détailler : Il était plutôt beau et ses airs provocants ne faisaient que rajouter à son charme. Le calme que Death opposait à sa colère amplifiait cette dernière. En même temps, Camus sentait une étrange chaleur monter en lui. 

Il relâcha un peu la pression de ses doigts sur le cou du chanteur.

Lequel restait toujours immobile, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de son vis à vis. Cet homme était.... amusant, divertissant. Face à un autre, le chanteur aurait déjà réagi. Il aurait catapulté son agresseur hors de son espace vital en deux temps trois mouvements mais... pas avec Camus. Ce dernier n'arrivait même pas à le mettre en colère, ce qui était un exploit quand on connaissait son caractère explosif. Une comparaison s'imposa à Death, celle d'un chaton sauvage, qui fait le gros dos et crache pour impressionner, montrant ses griffes mais qui ne provoque qu'une seule réaction: l'envie de dire "oh qu'il est mignoooooooon" et de le papouiller. Camus le suivait, s'hérissait, se fâchait comme un petit animal. On ne se sentait pas en danger devant un chat, on était agacé, amusé ou attendri mais on ne se sentait ni en danger ni en colère...

" Kawaï... "

Death sourit, puis posa sa main sur la joue de l'autre homme, la caressant avant de le faire se pencher vers lui, ses lèvres touchant les siennes.

La première réaction de Camus fit de le repousser. Ses doigts agrippèrent les cheveux de Death pour le forcer à éloigner ses lèvres des siennes puis ils se détendirent comme le baiser se prolongeait et se mirent à caresser les cheveux bleus. Cette fascination, cette attirance qu'il ressentait…. A force d'en entendre parler… il commençait à se faire à cette idée. Tout son corps tremblait en sentant Death contre lui.

M**** ça l'engageait à quoi ? Il en avait envie après tout et il ne le reverrait probablement jamais alors pourquoi pas ?

De toute façon le chanteur le prenait certainement déjà pour un déséquilibré et ne le jugerait donc pas plus mal. 

Pour le moment, tout se qui préoccupait le chanteur en question était d'embrasser cette bouche tendre et de laisser dériver ses mains sur ce corps si désirable.

D'un seul mouvement, il retourna la situation, se retrouvant au dessus, continuant ses baisers et son exploration manuelle...

***

Emilio s'était levé de son fauteuil, et avait libéré de sa ptite cage de transport "Scarlett" sa rate domestique, celle-ci était grimpée sur son épaule et s'était nichée dans son cou.

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre , il avait observé le manège qui se déroulait non loin de l'hôtel. En effet, 2 hommes semblaient se disputer, enfin c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit... Il eut envie de les siffler mais se ravisa. Se faire remarquer dès son arrivée à Tokyo, tout de même.

Il faisait bon dehors, il décida de faire un tour, il mit son long manteau noir en cuir et sortit.

Il commença à errer ça et là dans les rues, inspectant les environs...

Les rues grouillaient d'une foule disciplinée, les néons des magasins s'allumaient... Le soir tombait sur Tokyo.

De temps en temps certains se retournaient sur ce gaijin mais personne ne disait quoi que ce soit. Malgré l'obscurité naissante, une ombre se posa un instant sur le jeune homme.

Scarlett s'agita !!! était-ce tous ces gens ?? Emilio s'arrêta et regarda de droite à gauche, une drôle de sensation l'envahit... Comme si quelqu'un l'épiait mais pas de la même façon que ces Japonais, qui l'avaient regardé parce qu'il était disons "différent", non là c'était étrange... Tout haut :

" Pfff, tu deviens paranoïaque mon vieux, un ptit remontant te ferait du bien. "

Il se mit en quête d'un bar.

" Tiens celui là à l'air branché!! "

Il entra donc dans ce lieu animé qui grouillait de monde, et alla s'asseoir à une table.

***

Aiolos se sentait fatigué après la journée qu'il venait de passer, et pourtant, personne n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il avait à peine dormi la nuit d'avant. Il était aussi aimable et calme qu'il l'était d'habitude. Ses étudiants trouvaient que c'était décidément une bonne qualité pour un maître en arts martiaux.

Même s'il semblait le même envers ses élèves, Aiolos se sentait différent. Il se souvenait avoir eu des rêves identiques à ceux qu'il faisait quand il était enfant, mais il avait appris à parfaitement les maîtriser, jusqu'à la nuit passée. Et le fait d'avoir perdu tout contrôle l'effrayait. Ca faisait des années qu'une chose pareille ne s'était pas produite, et il n'avait pas envie que ça recommence. Il avait donné toutes les leçons en mode pilote automatique, et il s'était retiré tôt dans sa chambre.

Mais il se sentait fébrile, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller dormir déjà, il avait peur. Oui, lui, le patriarche des Musashis, il avait peur. Pire encore, peur d'un rêve... S'ils le savait, ils riraient bien. Donc il décida de sortir, et de faire une chose qu'il faisait que très rarement : aller prendre un verre.

Il s'habilla des ses vêtement préférés, complètement en gris et noir, et il sortit par derrière. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire interroger par ses inférieurs.

Il marchait lentement, sans vraiment savoir où aller, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un petit bar, pas trop grand, ni vraiment flashy, et il décida d'y entrer. Il poussa la porte et la première chose qu'il remarqua, furent deux paires d'yeux mauves qui le regardaient, et ça lui donna un choc, un sens de déjà vu...

Il recula de quelques pas, mais fut poussé en avant par d'autres personnes qui entraient, et quand il se fut repris, les yeux avaient disparus. Il s'assit dans un coin et commanda un verre de whisky.

***

La musique masquait la plupart des conversations et Mû pouvait faire mine de ne pas entendre les propositions salaces d'un client particulièrement collant. Souriant malgré tout, il lui servit une bière avant de s'éloigner de l'autre côté, faisant mine de chipoter avec les verres.

Lorsqu'il revint à sa place, le poivrot était parti. Un peu mal à l'aise, il remarqua que certains regards le fixaient avec insistance...

***

Les images ne cessaient de l'assaillir, lumineuses et floues. Il cherchait à distinguer quelque chose à travers la brume qui l'entourait, mais n'y parvenait jamais. Les sons n'étaient pas plus distincts : ce qu'il entendait ressemblait à une véritable cacophonie. Des bruits sourds comme ceux d'une explosion et des voix trop lointaines pour les comprendre.

Un bruit plus strident apparut alors, bien plus dérangeant et surtout plus présent. Ca plus le mal de tête qui commençait à le gagner, il était servi….

Il ouvrit les yeux. 

Instantanément, le monde brumeux dans lequel il était quelques instants auparavant fit place au décor familier de son petit salon. Il était encore habillé et à moitié affalé sur le canapé. Le bruit assourdissant, lui, était pourtant toujours bien présent, et il comprit que c'était la sonnerie du téléphone qui l'avait réveillé. Il soupira et décrocha le combiné avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

" Allô ? " répondit-il, d'une voix endormie et aigre. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il faisait ce rêve, mais il commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions à ce sujet. Si seulement les images étaient plus précises ! 

Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que lui disait son interlocuteur, se contentant d'acquiescer de temps à autre. Il comprit au bout d'un moment que c'était une belle erreur. Un de ses amis venait de lui proposer de le rejoindre pour " boire un coup ", et lui avait comme un imbécile accepté alors qu'il était… une heure du matin ! 

" Euh dis, je doute qu'il y ait un bar d'ouvert à cette heure là… "

Mauvaise réponse, évidemment. Ledit ami connaissait tous les coins les plus branchés de la ville, ainsi que leurs heures d'ouverture. Il était donc de nouveau embringué pour une nuit d'enfer alors qu'il aurait largement préféré la passer à dormir…

Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient tous au bar derrière lequel s'activaient plusieurs serveurs. L'endroit était plein, ce qui était étonnant vu l'heure qu'il était, et surtout un jour de semaine. Son regard s'attarda sur l'un des serveurs. Plutôt jeune, il devait avoir quasiment le même âge que lui et avait des cheveux presque blancs. Plutôt étonnant. Mais ce furent ses yeux qui l'intriguèrent le plus. Ils étaient pratiquement de la même couleur que les siens, et il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ayant cette caractéristique.

Il continua à boire sa bière, mais son regard se reportait régulièrement sur le jeune serveur.

***

Kânon corrigeait les devoirs de ses élèves, notant de zéro à dix les dissertations.

Il remonta ses lunettes, glissant sur son nez, et jeta un petit coup d'œil dehors.

Il faisait déjà sombre... Avec un soupir, il se leva de la table du salon où il travaillait habituellement.

Kânon déposa ses lunettes sur la table et s'étira.

Il sortit du living et se rendit à la salle de bain. Après sa toilette, il alla manger un morceau, avant d'écrire un mot pour son frère.

Il sortit de l'appartement et se balada en ville jusqu'à un bar branché, où il entra.

Kânon était habillé d'un jeans noir serré, très près du corps, d'une chemise blanche en toile fine et légère, ouverte sur sa poitrine.

Kânon se dirigea vers le bar et s'y accouda, observant les gens qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Certains des visages l'interpellaient, ils lui semblaient familiers... Pourtant il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu ces personnes.

Kânon ne chercha pas plus loin et commanda une boisson à un serveur aux cheveux presque blancs et aux grands yeux violet.

" Un jus d'orange s'il vous plait. "

Là encore, ce visage... Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu, côtoyé, pourtant il n'en était rien.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Mu se tortilla sous les regards insistants de ces inconnus.

Pourquoi le fixaient-ils ainsi? Il n'était pas le plus joli garçon parmi les serveurs... L'un d'eux pourtant l'intriguait... Il avait les mêmes yeux que lui...

Sion finit par sortir de la transe dans laquelle il se trouvait, et se rendit compte qu'il dévisageait littéralement le serveur. Comprenant alors l'impolitesse dont il venait de faire preuve, il se confondit en excuses dès que celui-ci lui rendit son regard.

" Je suis vraiment désolé de vous regarder comme ça, mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître ! Pourtant j'ai beau fouiller ma mémoire, je ne vois vraiment pas où j'aurais pu vous rencontrer. Ca doit être juste une impression ! "

Il devait vraiment avoir l'air stupide…. Déjà que ce pauvre serveur devait en voir de toutes les couleurs dans ce bar, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas passer pour un genre de pervers…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Il n'aurait probablement pas fait attention à ce dernier, s'il ne lui donnait pas, lui aussi, une impression de déjà-vu.

L'homme en question lui retourna son regard, et semblait lui aussi s'interroger à son sujet. Il avait des cheveux bruns et semblait plutôt athlétique. Alors que celui-ci allait s'installer à une table, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, essayant de se remettre les idées en place, et soupira profondément. Il était vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps : tout d'abord il faisait ces rêves de plus en plus fréquemment, et maintenant il avait l'impression de reconnaître la moitié du bar ! 

Après plusieurs minutes d'intense réflexion, durant lesquelles il se coupa du reste du monde, il se rendit compte que son verre était vide. Il chercha un serveur du regard pour en commander un autre, lorsqu'il qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne installée à ses côtés. Le jeune homme avait de longs cheveux bleus, et une fois encore, une étrange sensation s'empara de lui.

__

" Cette fois c'est sûr, je deviens cinglé… "

Il lança un regard presque désespéré au serveur qui avait ces yeux si particuliers, et l'interpella.

" Excusez moi, pourriez-vous me servir un whisky… " il jeta un regard dérobé à son voisin " …un Double, s'il vous plait ! "

Kânon attendait son verre, puis il eut l'impression qu'on le regardait.

Il tourna la tête dirigeant son regard vers son voisin... Il fronça les sourcils, puis changea d'avis concernant sa boisson.

" Excusez-moi ! Une vodka à la place du jus d'orange. "

Kânon dévisagea son voisin, le rendant peut-être mal à l'aise sous son regard insistant et interrogateur.

Shion se sentit soudainement épié. Détournant le regard de son verre, il se rendit compte que cette impression venait du fait que son voisin était en train de le dévisager.

__

" Tout compte fait, je suis peut être moins fou que je ne le pensais… "

" Excusez moi, mais… on se connaît ? Votre visage me dit quelque chose… "

Regardant autour de lui, Milo vit trois gars qui ne lui semblait pas inconnus, comme si il les avait déjà rencontré... voulant en savoir un peu plus, il se dirigea vers le comptoir, d'une part pour commander un truc à boire, et ensuite, pour tirer au clair cette impression de déjà-vu.

De plus, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Tokyo, ses maux de tête étaient de plus en plus violents et rapprochés...

Arrivant devant le comptoir, il tira un tabouret et chassa d'un geste ample le bas de son manteau derrière lui pour s'asseoir. Intentionnellement, il s'était placé juste à coté des deux hommes. Il interpella un serveur.

" Un double scotch avec de la glace, merci. "

Kânon se tourna vers le nouveau venu et le dévisagea de la même manière que son voisin de droite.

Ces deux visages... Ils ne savait plus où il les avait vus, mais vraiment, ils lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau pour répondre à celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

" Pour être franc, moi aussi... "

Mu servit docilement les boissons en réprimant un bâillement. Demain... aujourd'hui, rectifia-t-il avec un rapide regard à l'horloge murale, était son jour de congé... Ce soir, il irait dormir avant minuit !

Emilio prit son verre et but un gorgée puis il regarda le serveur aux cheveux blancs bleutés ainsi que les 2 autres à sa gauche. Non vraiment, il devait se tromper, comment aurait-il pu les rencontrer, lui qui n'était jamais venu au Japon ! Mais cette sensation était vraiment étrange, il décida donc d'engager la conversation avec le barman.

" Excusez moi, je viens d'arriver à Tokyo et je me demandais si vous connaissiez une agence ou un truc dans le genre où je pourrai trouver un guide ? "

Il le dit assez fort pour que les deux autres entendent et aussi à cause de la musique qui battait son plein.

" Hum... Je crois qu'il y a une agence de tourisme une ou deux rues plus loin, mais il faudra attendre que ça ouvre... "

Sion tourna à nouveau son regard vers le jeune homme. Comme le serveur et celui qui était assis à ses côtés, il avait l'impression de le reconnaître. Mais à chaque fois qu'il commençait à se souvenir, il se heurtait à un mur, et il lui était impossible de savoir où il avait bien pu le rencontrer auparavant. Pourtant il savait pertinemment, au fond de lui même, qu'il l'avait déjà connu… 

Un spot lumineux passa devant ses yeux, dont la couleur violette prit instamment une teinte plus rose, qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement, et l'empêcha d'approfondir plus ses pensées.

L'homme qui s'adressait au barman n'était pas de Tokyo, alors où avait-il bien pu le rencontrer ? Il n'avait pas énormément voyagé, et il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir vu à l'une des ces occasions.

Kânon entendit que l'autre homme demandait un guide pour visiter Tokyo...

" Où ai-je pu le croiser dans ce cas ? "

Il abandonna là ses interrogations, et finit son verre.

Sion sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle il commençait à plonger.

" Vraiment ? Vous me rassurez. J'ai l'impression de reconnaître des tas de personnes ce soir, plus que le hasard ne le permettrait. En plus, j'ai beau réfléchir je n'arrive pas à resituer votre visage. "

" C'est la même chose pour moi. " répondit simplement Kânon, sirotant sa vodka.

Sion finit son verre. Sa tête commençait à tourner, et il se sentait migraineux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la gueule de bois. Il passa une main légèrement tremblante sur son front, qu'il massa alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Avec un profond soupir, il reprit, à moitié pour lui-même :

" Pourquoi est-ce que cette impression ne me quitte pas. C'est complètement irrationnel. "

Il semblait complètement perdu, déjà, son pull trois fois trop long lui donnait un air vulnérable, mais l'alcool n'allait pas en l'aidant.

Kânon écoutait d'une oreille distraite la musique et les conversations ambiantes dans le bar.

Il regarda l'heure qu'indiquais une énorme horloge digitale, accrochée au-dessus du bar.

Il paya sa consommation et partit du bar sans un mot, il était déjà tard.

Milo avait légèrement entendu les paroles que les deux hommes avaient échangé. Vraiment bizarre, parmi la foule qu'il y avait dans le bar, cinq personnes lui disaient quelque chose.

Il s'adressa de nouveau au Barman

" Vous pouvez me resservir un verre, s'il vous plait ? Et je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. Ha encore, une autre, vous n'êtes jamais allé en Grèce par hasard ? Parce que vous et trois autres personnes qui se trouvent dans ce bar me rappellent étrangement quelqu'un. "

Pendant ce temps "Scarlett" avait sorti le bout de son nez et flairait l'air.

Mû posa une nouvelle boisson devant le grec avant de secouer la tête.

- Non... Désolé.

Il eut un mouvement de recul surpris devant l'"apparition" du rat avant de rire doucement...

Aiolos s'était installé tranquillement dans un coin, et observait ce qui se passait au comptoir. En plus des hommes ayant des yeux bizarres, il y en avait deux autres qu'il avait l'air de connaître, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller leur parler, comme ils étaient en train de le faire entre eux. Il n'était pas bavard, et l'impression qu'il avait, il blâmait le rêve qu'il avait eu la nuit précédente.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre, et fit signe à un serveur d'en porter un autre quand il eut fini. Ce soir, peu importaient les règles de la famille et sa propre conduite, toujours impeccable habituellement, il n'allait pas se retenir : il allait boire jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe.

Shaka s'était glissé discrètement dans le bar, ce soir-là. Il voulait observer et comprendre cette étrange impression qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait besoin d'analyser ce qui s'était passé, besoin aussi de savoir si ça pouvait avoir un rapport avec son père. Il y avait déjà réfléchi en dînant, et la seule conclusion à laquelle il soit parvenu était qu'il était devenu fou. Et pourtant, ça empirait encore ! Il voyait, depuis son coin tranquille du bar où une serveuse venait de temps en temps lui servir à boire, trois personnes au bar résolument familières, en plus du barman aux yeux mauves.

Il était trop loin pour les entendre, mais devinait, d'après leurs gestes, qu'ils parlaient... Ils semblaient s'aborder discrètement, hésitants, comme si… comme s'ils se demandaient où et comment ils avaient bien pu se rencontrer. Eux aussi ? ! Il consulta sa montre. Une heures du matin passée, déjà. Il avait vu le barman aux yeux violets repousser tellement de tentatives de drague, ayant pour origine aussi bien des hommes que des femmes, qu'il avait renoncé à l'aborder à son travail.

Mais il ne pouvait pas simplement rester dans ce coin sombre toute la soirée à réfléchir, ça ne l'avancerait à rien ! Il observa les trois autres personnes qui lui étaient familières. Celle du milieu avait de longs cheveux bleus et des jeans moulants. Et il décida immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Ce qui excluait aussi son voisin de droite, un jeune homme presque aussi grand que le premier, aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, avec qui il discutait de manière hésitante. Le deuxième avait des yeux clairs, mais Shaka était trop loin pour les voir clairement.

Restait la troisième personne au bar... Celui qui avait un rat sur l'épaule.

__

" Intéressant ! " pensa-t-il...

Et il semblait être d'origine Européenne, comme lui peut-être serait-il rassuré de voir quelqu'un d'un peu plus proche de lui que les Japonais qui l'entouraient. Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

D'un geste résolu, Shaka prit son verre de Pastis et se dirigea vers Emilio, s'installa à côté de lui au bar, et lui parla, en plantant son regard dans le sien :

" Salut ! Joli rat. "

Emilio se retourna du coté du jeune homme et resta comme figé, hypnotisé par ce regard.

" Ces yeux, je.. je les ai déjà vu… "

Il réprima un rictus de douleur, ces maudits maux de tête qui rappliquaient à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se souvenir. Puis il revint à la réalité.

" Salut !!! Joli avec un E, c'est une femelle, vous allez la vexer. En tout cas c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un n'a pas un mouvement de recul en la voyant. "

Tendant la main vers son interlocuteur, il ajouta.

" Je me présente : Emilio mais je préfère Milo...je viens d'arriver à Tokyo. "

" Enchanté. Je m'appelle Shaka, je suis en visite à Tokyo. " répondit Shaka en prenant la main tendue.

Et il continua en regardant la rate sur l'épaule d'Emilio :

" Toutes mes excuses, mademoiselle. "

" Vous n'êtes pas d'ici donc ! je suis originaire de Grèce et je suis venu à Tokyo pour... bha enfin, je sais pas trop en fait ! " dit-il d'un air amusé.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il s'était senti comme attiré....

Tranquillement "Scarlett" humait l'air et émit des petits couinements. Ceux-ci tirèrent Milo de sa rêverie :

" On dirait qu'elle vous apprécie ! " dit-il ironiquement

" Vraiment ? "

Shaka tendit la main pour caresser la rate.

" Moi, je suis venu à la recherche de mon père. Ca fait quatre ans que j'écume le Japon dans tous les sens... " avoua-t-il avant de soupirer.

" Ha c'est pas cool ça, pour moi c'est le contraire c'est mon père qui me court après... "

Scarlett s'était rapprochée de la main de Shaka et semblait se laisser faire. Vraiment trop space, elle qui d'habitude était plutôt distante avec les étrangers...

***

Aiolos était toujours assis dans son coin obscur, observant les gens au bar. Les deux qui semblaient étrangers étaient maintenant en train de se parler. Il se demanda s'ils se connaissaient déjà avant, mais il ne croyait pas, car celui avec les cheveux noirs était déjà là depuis un bon bout de temps. Il soupira, et décida que, peut-être, il devrait se renseigner auprès d'eux et voir s'ils se souvenaient de quelque chose.

Il se leva lentement, prit son verre, se dirigea lentement vers le bar, et s'assit à côté de l'étranger avec les cheveux noirs.

Après un rapide regard, Mu laissa le client tranquille, voyant qu'il était déjà servi et reporta son attention sur la porte du bar qui venait de s'ouvrir sur une tête brune connue.

" Mu ! "

Les cheveux coiffés en pétards, Ren serait toujours un éternel enfant... hyperactif.

Il saisit son cadet par le bras, manquant le faire passer par dessus le bar et s'installant sans façon entre les nouveaux clients.

" Faut que je te parle ! C'est urgent, tu vas adorer ! "

Se dégageant gentiment, l'adolescent secoua la tête avec une petite moue.

" Tu attendras bien deux heures que j'aie terminé mon service... "

Le brun soupira et s'accouda au bar.

" Pffft! rRabas-joie! Tu me sers quelques chose ? Un coca ? "

" Certainement pas ! Tu es déjà en sugar high ! " répliqua le jeune barman en plaçant un verre de jus d'orange (sans sucre!) devant son ami qui tira un petit bout de langue pas repentant pour un sou.

Sion était complètement absorbé par le contenu, à présent inexistant, de son verre. Il en commanda un autre, et s'empressa d'y tremper ses lèvres. Il remarqua tout de même qu'il avait un nouveau voisin - Il s'était à peine rendu compte du départ du jeune homme qui l'avait intrigué peu de temps auparavant, trop concentré sur sa migraine plus que tenace – et jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier.

Peut être encore une vieille connaissance, pensa-t-il cyniquement, mais toute envie de rire lui passa lorsqu'il vit son visage…

Il resta plusieurs secondes paralysé, le dévisageant avec une intensité trop importante pour quelqu'un qui avait bu autant.

__

" Je deviens dingue c'est pas possible… "

L'impression était encore plus forte que précédemment, et pendant un instant il cru son esprit allait s'éclaircir et qu'il se souviendrait enfin… Mais au lieu de ça, un violent mal de tête s'empara de lui et il ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur, alors qu'il appuyait son front sur ses mains. 

Le plus étonnant fut cependant que son verre se mit à trembler légèrement alors qu'il n'y avait pas touché. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit un œil et se rendant compte du phénomène, il attrapa rapidement le verre, espérant que personne n'avait rien vu.

Un peu inquiet, Mu se pencha vers l'inconnu. Tout ces visages... connus? familiers? ne l'intriguaient pas tellement sans doute des anciens clients...

" Monsieur? Vous vous sentez mal? "

Aiolos était absorbé par ses pensées, mais du coin de l'œil, il vit le verre de son voisin qui tremblait et leva les yeux. Voyant que l'homme à côté de lui se tenait la tête, avant de reprendre son verre. C'était un des hommes qui l'avaient regardé quand il entrait le bar, un de ceux qui étaient... proches ?

Il entendit la question du garçon derrière le comptoir et mit une main sur le dos de l'homme… ou plutôt du garçon.

" Oui, vous n'avez pas l'air très bien. Vous voulez que j'appelle une ambulance? "

Sion releva la tête. Il n'avait pas très bonne mine, mais sourit légèrement :

" Non merci, je vais bien… C'est juste un mal de tête, ça va passer. "

Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, mais par chance, aucun des deux hommes ne semblait avoir fait attention à ce qu'il était arrivé au verre. Il regarda à nouveau son voisin, mais sans le fixer cette fois-ci. Encore une fois, il avait beau chercher, il était persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Pourtant cette étrange sensation était toujours là…

Aiolos le regardait et après que celui-ce leur avait assuré qu'il allait bien, il ne savait plus très bien quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard, et il ne savait comment se comporter proprement avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il voyait cependant que son verre était vide. Il appela le jeune homme derrière le comptoir.

" Vous pouvez encore m'apporter un verre ? "

Et se tournant vers son voisin :

" Je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? "

Il remarqua alors que le verre était encore plein, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais il n'y avait aucune moquerie : seulement de l'amusement.

" Merci mais je crois que je devrais me contenter de celui-là, sinon je risque de ne pas rester longtemps sur ce tabouret… "

Cela ne l'empêcha pas, cependant, de boire à nouveau une gorgée du verre qu'il tenait toujours fermement. Puis il sourit à son voisin :

" Je m'appelle Sion, et… merci pour tout à l'heure, et pour votre offre aussi. C'est assez rare de voir des gens qui montrent autant d'inquiétude… "

Aiolos sourit d'un sourire sincère. Il ne sentait aucun mauvais sentiment chez le garçon à côté de lui.

Derrière le bar, l'adolescent servit un verre au brun avant de se tourner vers son compagnon.

" Si vous voulez un instant de calme, nous avons des pièces pour les clients se sentant... un peu mal... "

Aiolos sourit au garçon derrière le comptoir. Oui, peut-être ce serait une bonne idée. Il scruta son voisin, Sion, qui n'avait toujours pas l'air en forme.

" Allez Sion, on ferait peut-être mieux de se mettre à part un peu. Je vous assure que je me comporterai comme un parfait gentleman. "

Sion éclata de rire à cette réplique. Tout compte fait, il devait être plus éméché qu'il ne le pensait… Il parvint à se reprendre, et se leva en faisant peut être plus attention à ses gestes que d'ordinaire…

Aiolos sourit à nouveau. Ca devait faire des années qu'il n'avait pas autant souri dans quelques minutes de temps, mais ce Sion, il avait l'air si doux, si familier même, qu'il laissait tomber toute la prudence avec laquelle il adressait normalement des étrangers.

" Au fait, je m'appelle Aiolos. "

Sion lui rendit son sourire.

" Enchanté ! "

Mu contourna le bar.

" Si vous voulez bien me suivre, " fit-il doucement, les yeux baissés.

Aiolos fit signe à Sion d'aller en premier, afin qu'il puisse le rattraper s'il devait tomber. Et entre-temps, il laissa aller ses yeux sur le jeune homme qui travaillait dans ce bar. Il avait remarqué qu'il était sérieusement dragué à certains moments, à tel point qu'il avait voulu intervenir à un certain moment. Mais le garçon se débrouillait bien tout seul, même envers des hommes ou femmes plus vieux ou grands que lui. Et d'un autre côté, il avait l'air tellement timide et peu sûr de lui, c'était une contradiction qui l'intriguait.

L'adolescent les mena dans une petite pièce où la musique du bar ne parvenait qu'étouffée.

Aiolos regarda autour de lui, ça avait l'air plutôt sympa. Il se tourna vers le garçon qui les avait conduit ici.

" Merci... euh… "

Il s'attendait clairement à une introduction du garçon. Il était honnête avec lui, ce n'était pas tellement la politesse, que le fait de vouloir savoir si le nom du garçon allait lui donner des flash-back, comme il failli en avoir un quand Sion s'était présenté.

" Je m'appelle Mu... Hum... Je vais vous laisser, je n'ai pas fini mon service. "

" Eh bien, merci Mu alors. "

Non, rien, ce nom n'avait aucun effet. Il avait espéré autrement pourtant.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sion.

" Tu ferais peut-être mieux de t'asseoir un peu, tu es toujours très pâle. "

Sur un poli hochement de tête, le garçon les quitta, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sion, qui regardait également le jeune serveur, sentit comme une légère décharge d'adrénaline le traverser à l'énoncé de ce nom, et son corps trembla comme sous l'effet d'un frisson, mais celle-ci disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Toutes ces choses étranges commençaient à l'épuiser, et il s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il trouva, inconscient du fait que c'était justement ce que venait de lui proposer Aiolos.

Aiolos regarda le garçon, tout d'un coup à nouveau plus trop sûr de lui, et pas sûr en tout cas ce qu'il devait dire à Sion. 

" Au fait, Sion, c'est un nom plutôt spécial, non ? "

" C'est vrai, mes parents avaient beaucoup d'imagination… Votre nom aussi est assez original, on dirait que ça a une consonance grecque. Vos parents étaient originaires de là bas peut être ? "

" Eh bien, mon père descendait d'une très vieille famille japonaise, mais en effet, il s'est marié avec une femme grecque et malgré les objections de la famille, elle a eu droit à nous nommer, mon petit frère et moi. "

Le visage d'Aiolos s'adoucit en pensant à son frère, qui était loin de lui à présent. Puis il tourna son attention à Sion, pendant qu'il asseyait aussi. 

" Vous venez de par ici? "

Sion avait noté l'air nostalgique qui était apparu sur le visage de son vis à vis, et sourit.

" Mon père est également japonais, mais ma mère est américaine. Cependant j'ai toujours vécu au Japon... "

La porte se rouvrit, laissant le passage au jeune barman. 

Il posa un verre d'eau gazeuse et un autre de bière sur la table.

" C'est offert par la maison, " fit-il doucement avant de faire mine de tourner les talons.

Il avait terminé son service... Il allait écouter Ren et puis... enfin se coucher.

Sion l'interpella avant qu'il ne parte

" Merci beaucoup… Ce travail doit vraiment être usant, je ne sais pas comment vous faites. "

Il avait remarqué que le serveur avait l'air éreinté, et que les clients (lui en particulier) ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche . 

" Et je suis désolé de vous avoir rajouté du travail supplémentaire… Vous n'aviez pas besoin de ça… "

" Mu. Ton service doit bientôt être fini, non ? Tu ne veux pas venir t'asseoir avec nous un moment ? "

L'adolescent sourit nerveusement.

" Je ne veux pas vous déranger... "

Ces deux hommes l'impressionnaient, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi...

Aiolos sourit, voyant la nervosité du jeune homme.

" Mais non, dis donc, tu t'es bien occupé de nous. Et en plus, j'ai vu que tu avais de la compagnie, ce serait peut-être plus tranquille ici pour parler avec lui, non ? "

" C'est mon travail, monsieur... Non, il va me rac... "

" Mu, t'es là ? Oups ! Désolé, " fit Ren en passant la tête par la porte.

" J'ai justement fini... Merci de votre proposition mais il est vraiment tard et j'ai cours demain, " fit-il en étouffant un bâillement " ... Bonne nuit... "

Il s'inclina poliment devant ses deux aînés avant de suivre son ami.

Aiolos lui fit un au revoir avec la main, et puis se tourna vers Sion.

" Il commence en effet à se faire tard, est-ce que je peux t'accompagner à la maison ? J'aimerais être sûr que tu rentre sain et sauf. "

Aiolos pensa sur ses paroles et en effet, il s'était attaché à cet homme d'une manière étrange. Ce n'était surtout pas de son habitude d'avoir des liens avec quelqu'un si rapidement. Mais ce qui était typique pour lui, c'était de prendre soin des siens, et il ne voulait pas qu'il devait lire dans le journal le lendemain que cet homme avait eu un accident.

Sion le regarda surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Décidément, cet homme l'intriguait de plus en plus.

" Je me sens mieux, mais j'accepte si vous m'assurez que cela ne vous dérange pas. "

Il avait régulièrement des migraines, surtout ces derniers temps, mais cette nuit battait tous les records… Ca plus le coup du verre, il était rassuré quelque part de ne pas rentrer seul… A ce propos il se rappela qu'il était arrivé accompagné. Il avait complètement oublié son ami.

__

" Bah, il a du faire une bonne rencontre et s'éclipser avec la dite personne… "

Tout compte fait c'était tant mieux, sans quoi il n'aurait pas rencontré Aiolos. D'ailleurs, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il avait envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec ce dernier.

" Non, bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, " fit Aiolos avec un sourire. " Ca me dérangerait s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Allez, je vais prendre ma veste et on y va. "

Il sortit de la pièce, voyant que le bar était presque vide à cette heure.

Il prit sa veste en sortant du bar, se retournant pour demander à Sion.

" Alors, indique-moi la direction, mon nouvel ami. "

Sion le suivit. N'ayant pas prévu de rester aussi tard, il n'avait que son pull sur lui et commença à le regretter. Il ne faisait pas chaud dehors. Seulement il était tellement déboussolé lorsqu'il avait quitté son domicile, qu'il n'avait pas pensé au froid.

" C'est par ici. Heureusement je n'habite pas très loin... "

Il longea la rue, entraînant Aiolos avec lui, puis tourna à droite. Au bout que quelques minutes de marche Sion ralentit le pas. 

" Voilà c'est là ! "

Il lui sourit mais ne put réprimer un frisson, le vent venait de se lever, et il avait encore plus froid. Mais malgré tout il avait encore envie de discuter un peu avec son nouvel ami. Jamais auparavant il n'avait créé de liens avec quelqu'un si rapidement...

" Merci de m'avoir de m'avoir raccompagné, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu 10 ans ! " dit-il en faisant une petite moue enfantine.

Il avait ramené ses bras contre sa poitrine essayant de conserver le plus de chaleur possible.

Maudit vent ! 

-Tu as froid! Tiens, laisse-moi te prêter ma veste, je n'en ai pas besoin de toute façon, je supporte bien le vent et le froid. Et en plus, tu n'as toujours pas l'air très bien. 

Il enleva sa veste et la tendit vers Sion avec un sourire doux. Il espérait ne pas paraître trop maladroit, et se sentait un peu comme un jeune garçon tendant sa veste à sa copine à un premier rendez-vous. Il secoua la tête, mais où allait-il avec toutes ces pensées ?

Sion se sentit gêné. Déjà cet homme avait la gentillesse de le raccompagner, mais en plus il lui prêtait sa veste ! Il se sentit fondre… Aiolos était prêt à rentrer chez lui en pull alors que lui était à moins de dix mètres de son immeuble ! Mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit. S'il avait sa veste, il serait obligé de revoir Aiolos, ne serait-ce que pour la lui rendre.

Il attrapa le vêtement et l'enfila, regardant toujours le jeune homme. Ce dernier était pour le moins athlétique, plus que lui en tout cas, et semblait presque invulnérable comme ça… Une drôle d'impression s'empara de lui, et il baissa la tête espérant qu'il ne remarque rien. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer mais il s'apprêtait cependant à le faire quand une question lui vint à l'esprit.

" Tu n'as rien oublié dans les poches au moins ? Je voudrais pas que tu rentre chez toi pour te rendre compte que tu n'as pas tes clés ou un truc dans le genre… Et puis… Est ce que je pourrais connaître ton adresse ? Pour te rapporter la veste ! " s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Il se demanda depuis quand il était devenu aussi timide… 

__

" Depuis que tu l'a rencontré idiot ! " se dit-il intérieurement. En tout cas cette soirée finissait beaucoup mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. 

Le cœur d'Aiolos s'adoucit quand il vit le garçon mettre sa veste. Il n'était pas vraiment petit ou maigre, mais la veste semblait trop grande pour lui, faisant en sorte qu'il semblait encore plus jeune comme ça.

" Non, rien oublié, et en ce qui concerne les clés, ce n'est pas nécessaire, la porte de mon dojo est toujours ouverte à tout le monde. Et mon adresse, eh ben, je suis dans la vieille partie de la ville, il suffit de demander le dojo des Musashi, et tout le monde pourra te renseigner. "

Il hésita un moment, puis laissa son cœur parler. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de Sion et lui sourit tendrement.

" Soigne toi petit, et dors bien. A un de ces jours. "

Il s'inclina légèrement et se tourna pour s'en aller.

Sion était resté sans bouger depuis qu'Aiolos avait passé une main dans ses cheveux. Il aurait pu jurer que le contact avait été électrique, et il en avait des frissons même encore maintenant… et ceux ci n'étaient pas dus au froid cette fois. A un moment il avait même cru qu'il allait faire plus que de simplement lui caresser les cheveux, et quelque part il était déçu que ça n'ait pas été le cas. Et puis il l'avait appelé " petit ". Il faisait quasiment la même taille que lui, et même s'il n'avait pas la même stature, il n'était pas maigrichon non plus… Peut être était-ce son âge ? Il était plus jeune c'est sûr, mais bon… En tout cas, il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir rencontré.

Alors qu'Aiolos se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, il l'interpella d'une voix plutôt joyeuse .

" Je passerais demain, merci et bonne nuit ! "

Puis il se dirigea rapidement vers son appartement, il était tard et il avait cours le lendemain. Il espérait seulement que sa nuit serait meilleure que les précédentes… 

Aiolos entendit les paroles de Sion, mais ne se retourna plus. S'il le faisait, ce serait possible qu'il n'ai plus envie de partir du tout.

En marchant, il pensait à toutes ces impressions de la soirée. Tellement de gens lui avait paru connus, mais enfin il était content de s'être rapproché de l'un d'entre eux.

Sion était bien plus jeune que lui, il croyait, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il ait laissé une profonde impression sur lui, qui était connu pour être distant avec tout le monde, même sa propre famille. Tous sauf son frère, pour être exact. En pensant à lui, il soupira, comme il voulait qu'il soit là, pour pouvoir discuter de tous les évènements de la journée. Mais il n'y était pas, donc il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, et d'essayer de se concentrer, afin de ne plus faire le même rêve que la nuit passée.

Arrivée à sa maison, il se coucha aussitôt, et sa dernière pensée était pour Sion. Il s'endormit, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

***

Milo se décala légèrement pour regarder le jeune homme qui venait de rejoindre le comptoir et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher sur un ton amusé :

" Bha merde alors, c'est dingue ça j'ai vraiment des hallucinations ce soir, ma mère avait raison en disant qu'à force de faire mumuse avec toutes sortes de préparations à base de plantes, j'aurai le cerveau atteint. "

Plus sérieusement , il reprit.

" Au fait on pourrait se tutoyer, non ? Et puisque tu as l'air de connaître bien le Japon, pourrais tu me servir de Guide dans Tokyo, ou dois-je en chercher un dans une agence ? "

Guide touristique ? Lui ? Mais est-ce qu'il avait une tête de guide touristique ??? Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter ! Pourtant, Shaka considéra la proposition quelques instants... Sa priorité restait son père, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il pouvait le voir dans la foule qui peuplait ces sites...

Et puis, Milo l'intriguait, avec sa ratte sur l'épaule, et cette impression de déjà le connaître... Il voulait en savoir plus, et comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être même que ça avait un lien avec son géniteur, de tous ses voyages, c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à une énigme pareille.

Et si possible, il reviendrait au bar le soir même, retrouver ce serveur aux yeux violets si intriguant. Il prit sa décision.

" Pourquoi pas ! Je ne connais pas encore Tokyo, mais nous pourrons découvrir la ville ensembles. Qui sait, peut-être que tu me porteras chance dans mes recherches ! "

Consultant sa montre, il ajouta.

" Le bar va bientôt fermer, on se donne rendez-vous quelque part ? Devant ton hôtel, par exemple ? "

" Pas de problèmes, à demain alors… "

***

Le vent fouettait les hauts immeubles de la capitale. Au dernier étage de l'un d'eux, un homme regardait sans mots dire la ville plongée dans la pénombre nocturne...

Qui savait que le centre de Tokyo était en réalité un pentacle tenant enfermés les pires cauchemars de l'humanité ?

Peu de gens...

Plus rares encore étaient ceux qui savaient que ces derniers étaient sur le point de se libérer... Il leva les yeux vers la petite créature ailée qui piaillait d'excitation face au retour prochain de son maître et sourit.

Une nouvelle ère était sur le point de naître...

***

Une tempête s'était levée sur la petite île, couchant presque les arbres et semant la panique parmi la petite équipe d'archéologues réunie dans une clairière...

***

Debout face à la fenêtre, scrutant les lumières de la nuit du haut de son appartement, Saga venait de se réveiller. Encore ces rêves étranges... De plus en plus souvent, mais jamais plus nets, toujours flous et sans aucun sens apparent. Seulement des formes indistinctes et des bruits d'explosion. Et évidemment, ce mal de crâne au réveil. Cela faisait des mois entiers qu'il souffrait de ces migraines inopinées. Par dessus le marché, ni son médecin ni son ophtalmologue ne trouvaient d'explications au fait qu'il voyait 'mal' de temps à autres. Un vrai casse-tête quand ça lui arrivait pendant les heures de boulot !

Saga manquait de sommeil et était bourré aux amphétamines. Machinalement, il prit un verre d'eau et avala deux comprimés. Puis il retourna à la fenêtre et alluma une cigarette.

Etrangement, son frère était frappé des mêmes troubles que lui...

Il restait las et pensif, torse nu et encore en sueur, essayant de chasser ce maudit mal de tête. Il avait peut-être besoin de vacances après tout. Il était surmené en ce moment. Finalement, il alla dans la cuisine se chercher un cendrier. Dans l'état dans lequel il était, il allait certainement passer la moitié de la nuit à griller des clopes devant la fenêtre, au calme, dans cette chambre plongée dans le noir. Cela devenait une habitude, pas étonnant qu'il soit crevé. Cauchemars ou insomnies, c'était ça ses nuits. Il vit le mot de son frère. Sorti... Bah ! au moins, il se changeait les idées...

***

Kanon ouvrit la porte.

" Saga je suis rentré ! Et combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas fumer dans l'appart ? ! " fit-il en humant l'air à l'odeur de tabac.

Il déposa ses clefs sur la petite table à l'entrée, et accrocha son manteau à la porte avant de rejoindre son jumeau au salon.

" Il y a quelque chose qui te mine ? "

" Penses-tu... " répondit Saga avec un regard ensommeillé. " Je me coltine des migraines à longueur de journée, je dors à peine deux heures par nuit, mais à part ça tout va bien, " reprit-il ironiquement après avoir écrasé son énième cigarette dans le cendrier à côté de lui.

Il sourit à son frère.

" Ne t'inquiète pas va. Je vais prendre quelques jours de vacances. Ca me fera du bien tu verras. Et toi ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? Tu es aussi insomniaque que moi à ce que je vois ! "

" Bah, quand tu fais toutes les nuits un rêve complètement strange, et que tu te manges le parquet de ta chambre en te réveillant en sursaut il y a de quoi ! " fit Kânon avec un sourire semblable à celui de Saga.

Il se rassit à la table du salon, où il avait abandonné pour un temps ses copies de français à corriger.

Puis il se releva deux secondes par après.

" Minute... "

Il ouvrit en grand la baie vitrée de leur salon, aérant la pièce.

" Que tu transformes tes poumons en vrais sacs à goudrons, ça te regarde, mais épargne les miens, ils ne t'ont rien fait, " fit-il en se rasseyant au même endroit que précédemment, un rictus aux coins des lèvres.

" Je sais. Je devrais arrêter... Mais c'est depuis que j'ai ces satanés migraines que je fume comme un pompier. "

Saga se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

" BAAAH ! " s'exclama-t-il en se regardant dans le miroir. " J'ai une tête à faire peur ! Mpft j'ai l'habitude à force... " fit-il en dévisageant son reflet avec des cernes de trois kilomètres.

Il revint dans le salon et posa les mains sur les hanches.

" En parlant de ces fameux rêves qui bouffent notre sommeil, j'essaie de créer des liens mais je n'arrive à rien. Ils sont toujours aussi flous pour toi ? "

Kânon avait remis ses lunettes sur son nez, et suçait le bout de son stylo l'air songeur, regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

" Mis à part que quand je suis rentré dans un bar branché, j'avais l'impression de reconnaître la moitié du bar au moins et ce n'était pas le cas. Et non je ne deviens pas fou! J'ai même parlé à quelqu'un qui m'as dit la même chose! Que mon visage lui disait quelque chose, mais qu'il ne savait plus resituer où il m'avait vu. Remarque, ça peut être toi aussi bien que moi. " souligna-t-il.

" Oui c'est plausible... C'est peut-être un de mes patients qui sait ? " fit Saga pensif. " D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je devrais étudier le dossier de Mr Linoss pour demain... rectification, pour ce matin. J'ai du mal à bosser correctement en ce moment, " soupira-t-il.

Etait-ce vraiment une heure pour approfondir l'étude de ses patients ? Mais de toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de se recoucher. Et puis Kânon travaillait lui aussi, ça lui donnerait du courage. Sûr que Saga aimait son métier, mais ces temps-ci, il était vraiment trop en piteux état. Faudrait peut-être que je freine un peu sur les amphétamines, songea-t-il. Je suis en train de me droguer.

Il alla chercher sa mallette, en sortit un dossier et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil. Mais brusquement le dossier commença à tourner devant ses yeux et à disparaître de sa vue. Une douleur lancinante à la tête refit surface et Saga prit son visage dans ses mains sans avoir pu retenir un cri de douleur.

Kânon se releva d'un bon, et s'approcha rapidement de Saga.

" Nom de Dieu! Saga! "

Il tâta sur la petite table à coté du fauteuil, à la recherche du téléphone, voulant appeler une ambulance.

Peut-être s'emportait-il pour rien mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Saga retînt son frère.

" Ca va ! Ne t'affoles pas comme ça ; je vais pas mourir ! C'est comme à chaque fois... ça va passer... " réussit-il à articuler en se tenant toujours la tête d'une main.

Ces saloperies de migraines commençaient franchement à lui taper sur le système !

" Qu'est-ce qu'il faut donc que je fasse pour que cela cesse ? " murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même, tentant de se calmer.

Puis, il palpa le dossier qui était toujours sur ses genoux. Oui, il parvenait à le palper mais sa vue refusait catégoriquement de le voir, comme s'il était transparent. Ces troubles inexplicables encore !

" Tu es sûr? " Demanda Kânon inquiet, la main toujours sur le téléphone.

Puis Kânon réfléchit un instant.

" Tu as encore ses troubles ? " lui demanda-t-il, parce que si chez son frère cela se manifestait par d'affreuses migraines, lui avait des nausées plus que surprenantes, et son humeur jouait à saute-mouton.

" Oui et ça commence franchement à m'agacer ! Je me drogue aux amphétamines mais ça ne règle strictement rien. Le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression que ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent ! Pas toi ? C'est peut-être aussi lié à mon manque de sommeil mais comment veux-tu que je dorme avec ces foutus cauchemars qui reviennent sans cesse aussi ! "

__

" Ou alors c'est moi qui devient dingue ? " songea Saga.

Cette pensée le fit rire intérieurement. C'était lui le psy mais c'était lui qui avait besoin de se faire soigner !

Kânon posa le téléphone et obligea Saga à se lever.

Il le conduisit à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit.

" Essaye tout de même, comme tu le dis si bien toi-même, tu as une tête à faire peur. "

Et avant que Saga ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit il lui enleva pantoufles/chaussures et chaussettes, et le borda.

" Merci maman ! " fit Saga en retrouvant un petit sourire.

" Toi aussi tu devrais aller te coucher tu sais. "

Saga tendit les bras.

" Câlin ! " s'écria-t-il.

Kanon sourit. Il s'approcha du lit et prit Saga dans ses bras.

" Dors bien, garnement ! " fit-il, se prêtant au jeu, prenant une voix de fausset, et imitant les différentes mimiques de leur mère.

Saga qui s'était blottit contre son frère éclata de rire. 

" Ne corriges pas tes copies jusqu'à perpète de la nuit ok ? Tu ne vas pas réussir à faire cours demain si tu ne dors pas un peu toi aussi. "

Il lui fit un 'smack' sur la joue.

" Bonne fin de nuit frérot, " fit-il complice.

Kanon l'embrassa sur le front.

" Toi aussi ! " sourit-il 

Puis il se leva se préparant à sortir, la main sur l'interrupteur.

Kanon l'embrassa sur le front.

" Toi aussi! " fit-il avec un sourire. 

Puis il se leva se préparant à sortir, la main sur l'interrupteur.

***

Hyoga décida soudain de sortir de chez lui. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, ne sachant pas vraiment où ses pas le mèneraient.

Il marchait sans vraiment avoir un but au bout, essayant vainement de savoir d'où pouvaient provenir certains fragments confus de sa mémoire.

Il marchait déjà depuis un bon moment ne prêtant aucune attention à son environnement.

Il était comme plongé dans un songe, rêvassant presque, fouillant sans cesse sa mémoire afin de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Mais d'où lui venaient ces rêves étranges, prenant par moment la tournure de véritables cauchemars ?

Ses pas le conduisirent à un quartier plus aisé que le sien, ne sachant pas pourquoi il s'y arrêtait et s'assit au coin de la rue, près d'un immeuble assez impressionnant. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme pour essayer de se ressaisir.

***

" Alors? De quoi voulais-tu me parler? " demanda Mu.

Les deux jeunes gens marchaient côte à côte dans les rues désertes.

" Une découverte archéologique a été faite dans une île à quelques heures d'ici... Mais on ne peut pas faire de photos, les archéologues ont besoin d'un dessinateur. J'ai parlé de toi à mon frère (c'est lui qui participe aux recherches) et je vais faire mon mémoire là dessus... "

" Je ne peux pas, j'ai mes cours, un travail... "

" Me suis déjà arrangé! " sourit le brun avec un sourire éclatant. " J'ai parlé à tes profs et ton patron te donne congé... T'as de la chance il t'aime bien. "

" Mais... "

" Tu seras payé... Tu pourras payer trois mois de loyers d'avance – ton concierge te foutra enfin un peu la paix – et tu pourras compter sur le reste pour vivre en trouvant un job plus zen que celui-ci... Ca ne te plairait pas de dormir normalement, la nuit ? "

Evidemment c'était tentant, surtout que le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il réussissait à réunir étaient régulièrement perturbés par des rêves... pour le moins étranges...

" Tu es un vrai manipulateur, fit-il simplement. "

Son ami eut la décence de se montrer un peu embarrassé.

" Quand part-on ? "

" Dans trois heures... "

" QUOI ? "

***

Plus loin, dans un appartement endormi, un portable sonna dans le vide avant d'enclencher la messagerie.

__

" Camus? C'est Ren... Si jamais tu es partant, rendez-vous demain... hum... ce matin à Sept heures à l'aéroport... Nous partons en hélicoptère ! Mon frangin a vraiment besoin de toi, l'est tombé sur un truc vraiment étrange... Bon... Ben bonne nuit quand même ! Bye ! "

***

Sur une petite île au large du japon, un homme tombait face à terre avant d'être traîné dans les fourrés tandis que plus loin, un groupe de chercheurs délibéraient.

Fallait-il ou pas ouvrir cette crypte?

A suivre


	3. Excuses et réponses

Suite à une erreur de manipulation, j'ai effacé la fic de ma page sur fanfiction.net. Je l'ai remise, depuis malheureusement, les reviews se sont envolées en même temps…

Bref je les remets ici dans ce petit fichiers…

Encore désolée les filles !

From: seiiruika(

Interessant chapitre même s'il est un peu court pour mon goût.

J'espère que le prochain sera plus long. En tout cas, j'attends avec impatience la suite et je me demande ce que tu as pu concocter pour les autres Saints!!

Continue! 

***

From :Yona ()

Salut!!

Je trouve ta fic très intéressante. L'histoire me plait beaucoup mais je trouve domage que le premier chapitre soit aussi court.

Tu peux etre sur que je vais suivre de très près ton histoire. Je suis impatiente de voir la suite! Vivement le prochain chapitre en espérant qu'il soit un peu plus long!

Bonne chance pour la suite Gaelle

Yona ^_^ 

***

From: Sia(sia-ka@caramail.com)

Alors celle-là, elle est toute nouvelle. Je la connaissais pas. Peut-être pas encore inscrite au moment de l'envoi? Ou pas envoyée? Nan, pas possible.

Ce n'est que le début, et je n'arrive pas encore à me faire une idée. A part, les habituels : très bien écrit, idées intéressantes, DM en chanteur (ahahah! de visual?), Shaka en voyageur, Mü en serveur (pourquoi une grande lassitude et une grande détermination?), Hyoga en fêtard, Saga et Kanon (avec des lunettes, j'imagine trop bien) en je sais pas trop quoi. Ok, jusque là je suis.rnrnMais pour pouvoir comprendre convenablement, il me faut la suite! 

Je trinque à celle-ci pour quand elle arrivera (à la menthe ce coup-ci).

Bisous,

Sia. 

Gaëlle : Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires. En effet le premier chapitre est très court mais rassurez-vous ça se compense dans les suivants ! ! ! ^^ 

Par contre, essayez de vous rappeler que je ne suis que l'une des auteurs… les autres lisent aussi les reviews et se voir zapper comme ça n'est pas très agréable…


	4. Chapitre 3: Troisième jour A

__

Titre : Une vie nouvelle

Auteurs : Aegis, Athéna, Cygny, Gaëlle, Irumi, Julien, Katoo, Lyn, Olessya, Soal, Yavine Yurika

Genre : AU, nouvelle chance, angst, dark…

Source : Saint Seya

Note : Ceci est la compile 'romancée' du jeu de rôle online Une vie nouvelle_. Ne considérez pas ceci comme une véritable fic, il y aura des erreurs, des fautes qui auront échappé à la compileuse et la correctrice. Nous espérons cependant que vous aimerez autant lire ceci que nous nous amusons à le jouer !_

Ah ! N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une fic collective… Donc, s'il vous plait, adressez-vous à l'ensemble des auteurs et pas seulement à moi ! Je ne suis que l'hôtesse de cette histoire ! ^^ Et évidemment nous vous remercions de vos commentaires ! 

Gaëlle (la MJ)

****

Une vie nouvelle

****

Chapitre 3 :Troisième jour (A)

Hyoga avait passé toute la nuit dehors, à déambuler sans but précis, sans dormir un instant, il était fatigué.

Il s'était bien reposé quelques heures dans un quartier plutôt joli, et s'y était même assoupi. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il s'aperçut qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer rapidement chez lui, où il se doucha précipitamment, enfila des vêtements propres, préparant ses affaires pour les cours qu'il devait avoir cette même journée et sans prendre le temps d'ingurgiter un petit déjeuner, il fila tout droit au lycée.

Il arriva sans trop de peine, un peu en retard, mais il semblait que son premier cours n'avait pas encore commencé.

Hyoga était un tout nouvel élève et il attendit patiemment son professeur qui semblait être lui aussi des plus en retard, ce qui lui permettait d'immerger doucement de sa nuit blanche quotidienne.

Le prof était absent, manifestement, car un éducateur les pria de se rendre à l'étude.

***

Camus émergea difficilement, se réveillant avec un furieux mal de crâne. Il sentit un bras musclé autour de sa taille et regarda, étonné, tout autour de lui, cette chambre qui lui était inconnue.

Des bribes de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire et il réalisa alors l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

En une soirée, lui, le scientifique d'ordinaire si rationnel, avait commis plus de bêtises et d'actes incohérents que dans toute sa vie.

Il se tourna vers la forme chaude allongée à côté de lui et qui avait été… – " _Arghh ! Non !_ " pensa-t-il – son… amant.

Death semblait dormir encore. Il le regarda un moment, se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il repensa aux groupies qui attendaient les musiciens au concert. Il ne s'était pas conduit différemment en définitive, même si, au départ, ce qui était arrivé n'était nullement dans ses intentions.

Et le pire, peut-être, c'est qu'il avait aimé cela !

Il se leva sans faire de bruits. Il ramassa un à un ses vêtements que Death avait égrenés tel le petit Poucet sur le chemin de la chambre à coucher. 

Il commençait à vraiment faire n'importe quoi ! Il se faisait peur à lui-même. Il avait espéré que Death apporte du changement dans sa vie, il avait été servi au-delà de ses espérances !

Ce dernier remua sur sa couche, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Le fait de ne plus avoir de contact avec une peau douce l'avait sorti du sommeil et son regard tomba sur son compagnon d'une nuit.

" Salut. "

Camus le regarda, terriblement gêné. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il pouvait au moins lui répondre :

" Salut. "

Bien que ce soit stupide, il sortit de la chambre pour se soustraire aux regards de Death afin de se rhabiller. La situation lui semblait de toute façon complètement surréaliste. Il se sentait encore tout étourdi. 

Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, Death se leva et fila prendre une douche rapide. Des matins comme ceux ci, il n'arrêtait pas d'en vivre... et en vivrait encore certainement de nombreux. C'était le même rituel... il se réveillait avec une personne différente chaque jour, personne dont il savait tout juste le nom... ils déjeunaient, se serraient la main ou s'embrassaient - c'était selon - et se quittaient pour ne plus jamais se revoir.

Par contre c'était la première fois qu'un de ses amants de passage était aussi pudique. C'était amusant. Sortant de la salle bain, une serviette autour de la taille pour tout vêtement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'ingurgiter sa dose de caféine quotidienne. 

Camus avait fini de s'habiller. Il entendit la douche couler. Il attendit un moment que Death sorte de la salle de bain. Il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir au plus vite mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il ne voulait pas se conduire comme ces goujats qu'il méprisait. Il devait au moins l'avertir qu'il allait partir.

Quand le chanteur sortit de la salle de bain, Camus l'intercepta :

" Au revoir, " dit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

" Salut. "

Le ton était tranquille, presque indifférent. Le chanteur partit mettre en marche sa cafetière.

*****

Camus sortit et fit signe à un taxi qui s'arrêta immédiatement.

A peine était-il monté dans le véhicule que son téléphone sonna.

__

" Camus ? C'est Stevenson ! Pas trop tôt ! Ca fait une éternité que j'essaie de te joindre ! Tu n'es pas venu, hier ! "

Camus ne se sentit même pas la force de se justifier. Il se voyait mal dire : " _Ecoute Erik, j'ai rencontré un mec, le chanteur d'un groupe de Visual rock, un super coup ! On a passé la nuit ensemble alors ta conférence… _"

__

" Mais je ne t'en veux pas ! " Continua Stevenson. _" Sergueï est finalement venu et t'a remplacé. "_

" Il va mieux ? "

__

" On l'a amputé de ses cinq orteils gelés, comme tu sais, alors il a encore quelques difficultés à marcher. Et puis les petites promenades, c'est fini pour lui. Mais il garde le moral. "

" Tant mieux. "

__

" Mais puisque tu ne me le demande pas, la conférence s'est bien passée. Mr Daraku dit que l'expédition a été un succès, complet ! "

" Tu appelles cela un succès complet ? Trois morts ? "

__

" Arrête de crier, Camus ! C'est le prix à payer pour faire avancer la science, tu le sais. "

" Tu sais ce que je lui dis à la science, moi ? "

__

" Non ? " demanda Stevenson, étonné du ton soudain calme de son interlocuteur.

" Va te faire voir !!!! " hurla Camus avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Sûrement, l'influence de Death se faisait déjà sentir. 

Le téléphone ne tarda pas à sonner à nouveau :

__

" Camus ? "

C'était de nouveau Erik Stevenson.

__

" Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide ! Tu ne vas pas bien et je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu devrais voir quelqu'un. S'il te plait, réagis ! "

" Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je vais bien ! "

__

" T'énerve pas ! Ecoute-moi, je vais prendre un rendez-vous pour toi avec l'un des psy de la fondation. Tu verras, cela va t'aider. "

" Pas question ! Je ne veux surtout pas avoir à faire à quelqu'un de chez Daraku ! "

__

" Comme tu voudras ! Mais promets-moi que tu vas consulter un psy. "

" Mouais, " obtempéra Camus pour qu'il lui fiche la paix.

__

" Bien ! Sinon, tu as eu Ren au téléphone ? "

" Oui. J'ai refusé son offre. "

__

" Tu as bien fait. Nous sommes tous fatigués. Cependant, j'ai entendu dire que des types de chez N.K.D y étaient déjà. Faut qu'on soit aussi sur l'affaire si c'est un gros coup. Enfin, je te re-contacterai. "

" Au revoir. "

Le taxi arrivait justement et le déposa devant son hôtel. Il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une bonne douche.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

***

Tirant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, Death se décida enfin à se lever de sa chaise et à laver et ranger sa tasse à café. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il rêvassait dans cette cuisine, il était temps de se bouger un peu !

Un entraînement lui ferait du bien et l'empêcherait de se torturer l'esprit avec des idioties

__

"Death Mask.... Death..."

Ah non ! Ce foutu rêve lui pourrissait déjà son sommeil, si en plus il se mettait à le visualiser éveillé...

Agacé, il enfila son blouson, et sortit de chez lui.

*****

Aiolos ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna encore une fois dans son lit. Il avait dormi comme un enfant cette nuit, ou plutôt, comme un enfant heureux. Il ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois, ni n'avait eu ce cauchemar comme toutes les autres nuits.

Et tout ça grâce à la rencontre avec Sion.

Il sourit joyeusement. Il allait sans doute le revoir aujourd'hui encore, s'il tenait sa promesse, mais il ne semblait pas le genre à ne pas les tenir.

Il sortit de son lit, prit une douche et mit ses habits.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et ce qu'il voyait ne le déplut pas trop.

Il était plutôt musclé, beau garçon et c'était surtout ses yeux que les gens semblaient remarquer, des yeux très chaleureux.

Il s'inclina légèrement vers son reflet puis descendit pour aller manger. Les hommes qui travaillaient pour lui, le regardèrent d'un air suspicieux. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir de si bonne humeur, et surtout le fait qu'il ne le cachait pas leur parut bizarre.

Aiolos les ignora complètement et par égard envers lui, personne ne fit de remarques. Le petit déjeuner se passa donc en silence, après quoi Aiolos se rendit dans son dojo, préparer les cours qu'il avait à donner aujourd'hui. Il sourit intérieurement, pensant que ses élèves pourraient s'attendre à un prof facile pour une fois.

***

Sion, qui avait finit ses cours du matin, se trouvait dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de base-ball de l'université. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les entraînements qui coupaient la pause déjeuner mais devait s'y faire. Alors qu'il nouait ses lacets il ne put s'empêcher à la nuit précédente, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Aiolos…

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés la veille, il ne cessait de penser à lui. Enfin, à ça et aux rêves étranges qui avaient encore une fois décidé de lui faire une petite visite cette nuit. Déjà qu'il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour dormir ! 

Il regarda sa montre : 11h40. Dans cinq minutes il devait être sur le terrain, et pourtant c'était le dernier endroit où il aurait voulu être. En fait, il n'avait qu'une envie, être au dojo des Musashi.

Alors qu'il pestait intérieurement, un de ses camarades vint les prévenir que l'entraînement ne commencerait finalement que l'après-midi. Il ne pouvait espérer mieux ! Ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer en tenue civile, il fonça en dehors du vestiaire manquant au passage d'oublier la veste de son ami que par chance il avait emmené avec lui.

Le chemin le conduisant au dojo lui paru une éternité, mais en fait, il le trouva assez rapidement.

Arrivé là bas, il se rendit compte que sa tenue était loin d'être indiquée dans un lieu pareil, mais il était maintenant trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit.

Il entra, et demanda à la première personne qu'il croisa s'il pouvait voir Aiolos. 

Aiolos venait de terminer sa dernière leçon du matin, et était encore en train de discuter avec un jeune garçon, un de ses meilleurs élèves, quand un de ses hommes entrait.

" Maître Aiolos, il y a quelqu'un ici pour vous voir. "

Aiolos fit signe de laisser entrer son visiteur, espérant que c'était celui qu'il espérait, et se retourna vers son élève.

" Bon, c'était très bien encore. Donc tu finis les exercices que je t'ai demandés cette semaine, et on se voit la semaine prochaine. "

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon et lui donna une petite tape pour le faire sortir.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un moment quand il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Sion.

" Bonjour. "

Il sourit, regardant le jeune homme en vêtements de sport.

Sion lui sourit un peu gêné, conscient qu'Aiolos le regardait. 

" Salut, je ne te dérange pas j'espère… J'étais venu te rapporter ta veste et te remercier et pour hier soir. Tu as un peu de temps ? "

" Bien sûr, je venais de terminer pour ce matin. Tu restes déjeuner avec moi? "

Le visage de Sion s'illumina. Il avait secrètement espéré qu'il pourrait rester plus longtemps avec lui, et en plus il commençait à avoir faim.

" Bien sur ! Tu connais un endroit ? "

" Eh bien, oui, plus dans le centre ville, mais faudra que je me change en vitesse, et je ne sais pas, tu ne veux pas te changer non plus? "

Il regarda Sion avec un petit sourire doux.

" J'ai encore des vêtements de mon petit frère, je crois que ça devrait t'aller. Et puis tu pourras les rapporter avec ma veste, " fit-il avec un scintillement d'amusement dans les yeux.

Sion se sentit rougir. Il était vrai que d'aller déjeuner dans cette tenue pourrait paraître étrange, et puis comme l'avait dit Aiolos il pourrait toujours lui rapporter les vêtements plus tard.

" Je veux bien. Je suis partit en coup de vent et je n'ai pas pensé à la tenue dans laquelle j'étais. Ton petit frère n'habite pas ici ? "

" Non, il est à l'étranger, pour ses études. "

Aiolos eut un pincement au cœur quand il pensait de la façon sur laquelle ils s'étaient séparés, mais il se concentra sur le jeune homme en face de lui à nouveau.

" Allez, viens, je te montre sa chambre. "

Un pas retentit soudain dans le dojo et un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en bataille entra. Ne se préoccupant pas des deux autres, il se prépara à s'entraîner dans un coin.

Aiolos se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer, et après une courte hésitation, il se lança avec plaisir.

" Death? C'est bien toi? Tu es revenu dans ton vieux quartier? "

" Evidemment que c'est moi ! Je n'ai pas encore de clone que je sache. "

Il avait pris un sabre en bois pour s'entraîner au kendo.

Aiolos fit une grimace, et s'approcha de Death.

" T'as toujours pas changé à ce que je vois. Allez, je te laisse t'entraîner, mais si tu as envie de nous rejoindre au déjeuner, dis-le-nous quand on revient. "

Il tapa son vieil ami sur le dos, s'attendant à une réaction de celui-ci.

Laquelle fut un sabre contre la gorge d'Aiolos.

" Je suis de mauvais poil aujourd'hui Aiolos... "

Le sabre s'abaissa et Death étira ses lèvres en un rictus.

" Je m'en voudrai de perturber un déjeuner intime "

Sion qui avait suivit Aiolos fut abasourdit lorsqu'il vit Death dans le dojo. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à rencontrer le fameux chanteur de Rock ici. Mais il fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il vit la réaction de ce dernier.

De quel droit se comportait-il ainsi avec son ami ?

Peut être était-ce seulement pour rire, mais en attendant il jeta un regard noir à l'homme, qui en plus semblait se moquer d'eux.

Il regarda à nouveau Aiolos, essayant de se calmer :

" Je te suis ", lui dit-il

Reprenant son entraînement, il fit un clin d'œil à Aiolos. Ce dernier le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas s'irriter devant ses réactions.

Dommage d'ailleurs... il adorait provoquer.

Aiolos sourit brièvement, et retourna le clin d'œil de Death.

" Je te laisse t'amuser seul alors ", fit il d'un ton ironique.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Sion, et voyait le regarder Death plutôt sombrement. Il espérait que ce dernier ne lui avait pas fait peur avec ses idioties.

" Allez, on y va. "

Il sortit de la salle d'entraînement pour entrer dans la partie privé du dojo. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, l'ouvrit et montra à Sion où il pouvait trouver des vêtements.

" Je reviens dans un quart d'heure. "

Pendant ce temps, Death avait entamé un entraînement sérieux, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas combat.

Avant même qu'Aiolos n'ait quitté la pièce, Sion s'était déjà débarrassé de sa chemise de base-ball et du tee-shirt qu'il avait en dessous, et se tenait torse nu devant lui.

Aiolos retint son haleine pendant un moment, regardant le torse nu du jeune homme. Il aurait pensé qu'il était un peu comme son frère, mais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à ce moment, n'étaient pas ceux qu'il pouvait avoir pour son frère.

" Merci pour les vêtements " lui dit Sion en souriant.

Puis il attrapa un tee-shirt et un pull noir, qui effectivement lui allaient plutôt bien. Le frère d'Aiolos devait faire sensiblement la même carrure que lui même si le pull était un peu grand.

Il finit de s'habiller rapidement. C'est qu'il avait faim avec tout ça.

Aiolos, de son côté, s'était retiré pour prendre une douche rapide et pour se changer, enfilant un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche.

Il finit de mettre ses cheveux en ordre et retourna à la chambre de son frère. Il frappa à la porte.

" Sion, tu es prêt? "

Sion sortit de la pièce. Il était désormais vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'un pull noir et avait l'air ravi à l'idée de ce déjeuner.

" Oui "

Il suivit Aiolos en dehors du dojo et bientôt ils se rendirent tous deux dans un petit restaurant

Aiolos regarda sa montre.

" J'ai presque deux heures avant de devoir être à nouveau dans le dojo, la prochaine leçon commence à 14 heures. "

Il sourit à Sion, et se sentit plus jeune tout d'un coup. Il ne savait pas ce que ce garçon lui faisait, mais l'effet devait être clair pour tous, même Death avait fait une remarque. Mais il s'en fichait, il se sentait bien avec Sion, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui pour le moment

Il fit signe à un garçon de leur apporter deux menus.

-" Tu veux boire du vin? "

Sion était en train d'observer, plus ou moins discrètement le jeune homme. S'il l'avait trouvé séduisant dans sa tenue de travail, ce n'était rien à côté de maintenant. Il avait un charisme indéniable, et Sion ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder.

" Je veux bien oui. "

Il fallait rapidement trouver un sujet de conversation, car même si le simple fait de regarder le jeune homme lui suffisait amplement, il n'avait pas envie que ce dernier se sente mal à l'aise.

" Le dojo où tu travailles, c'est une affaire familiale ou tu es juste un employé ? "

" Ce dojo est dans ma famille depuis des siècles en fait, " dit-il avec un air un peu timide.

Il ne voulait pas que Sion pense qu'il était trop fier. 

" En fait, j'ai repris le dojo après la mort de mes parents, il y a 12 ans. Mais je n'ai jamais regretté, le fait de pouvoir donner ces leçons aux enfant, c'est super. "

Il fit une courte pause, puis demanda à son tour. 

" Mais je ne sais rien sur ce que tu fais. Raconte-moi un peu. "

Le visage de Sion s'était assombri en entendant qu'Aiolos était orphelin. Même s'il était probablement déjà adulte quand c'était survenu ce devait être une épreuve très dure.

" Je suis désolé pour tes parents, je ne voulais pas ramener de tristes souvenirs à la surface… Ca a du être dur de reprendre la direction du dojo comme ça du jour au lendemain… "

Son ton était triste et il semblait penser à autre chose, ne se souvenant même pas qu'Aiolos lui avait posé une question. Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis reprit, baissant les yeux

" Ma mère aussi est morte il y a peu de temps… Et je n'ose imaginer ce que cela peut être de perdre ses deux parents… "

" Oh, ça c'est passé il y a longtemps et en effet, ça n'a pas toujours été facile, surtout avec mon petit frère, mais ça va maintenant, et le respect des mes élèves est la plus grande compensation que je puisse avoir. "

Il sourit doucement, puis lui aussi eut l'air de devenir plus triste.

" Je suis désolé pourtant d'entendre que ta mère est morte. Ton père est encore en vie ? Car devoir supporter la perte d'un être cher doit être encore plus difficile s'il n'y a personne avec qui tu puisses partager cette perte. "

Ses yeux se remplirent de compassion et de sympathie pour ce garçon. Il l'appréciait vraiment de plus en plus, c'était fou tous ces sentiments. 

Sion sourit tristement, mais comme il avait toujours la tête baissée, Aiolos ne put le voir. Il pensa à son père...

Il ne le voyait guère souvent, et ces derniers temps c'était encore pire…

" Mon père est toujours en vie oui, du moins je le crois je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis plusieurs semaines ... Mes parents étaient divorcés, " ajouta-il comme explication.

Il releva enfin la tête et se força à sourire.

" J'ai oublié la question que tu m'as posé tout à l'heure je suis désolé, tu pourrais la reposer ? "

Il cherchait à changer de sujet... Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à cela alors qu'il était avec Aiolos...

Ce dernier aurait aimé en savoir plus sur son père, il voulait en fait savoir tout sur le jeune homme en face de lui. Mais il voyait que ça lui faisait de la peine d'en parler, il n'insista donc pas.

" Je me demandais ce que tu fais dans la vie ", dit il avec un chaleureux sourire. "

Oui, il voulait tout savoir, mais il ne voulait pas que Sion soit triste. Il aimerait pouvoir effacer tous les évènements tristes dans sa vie, il voulait par dessus tout le rendre heureux. 

" Ah ! "

Sion pensa instantanément à autre chose, et son visage s'éclaira.

" Je suis étudiant.... en sciences physiques. Et puis comme t'as pu le voir tout à l'heure je joue également au base-ball ! Ca m'a permit de décrocher une bourse. Je suppose que de ton côté le dojo doit te prendre pas mal de temps. Tu as des loisirs en dehors du travail ? "

Il avait retrouvé un ton enjoué, et ne pensait plus à tous les tracas qu'il avait : l'absence de son père, les rêves étranges, la sensation bizarre de reconnaître des tas de personnes la veille... Il avait envie de mieux connaître le jeune homme, et ce déjeuner était une occasion idéale. 

Aiolos vit le visage de son compagnon éclaircir et se sentit mieux sur le coup lui-même.

" Sciences physiques? Ahla, s'il y a quelque chose dont je ne connais rien, c'est bien ça ! "

Sion lui sourit. En général, il avait ce genre de réactions quand il parlait des études qu'il faisait. Il ne devait pas avoir une tête de scientifique.

Il était impressionné, on n'aurait pas dit pas que ce garçon était dans les sciences, il aurait plutôt pensé qu'il faisait autre chose, comme des langues, ou écrivain, ou autre chose de plus créatif. Il le surprenait vraiment.

" Moi, je dois dire que mon dojo et ma famille et clan sont la plus grande partie de ma vie. Je m'intéresse aussi à tout ce qui est surnaturel et occulte. Je crois bien que notre façon de vivre est pour une grande partie encore à l'ancienne, mais j'aime beaucoup. "

Aiolos s'étonnait lui-même de raconter si librement sa vie. Normalement, il n'était pas du genre à dévoiler des détails privés comme ça, mais Sion avait vraiment quelque chose qui lui faisait oublier ses réserves.

Sion était visiblement intéressé par ce que lui racontait le jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais vécu dans la tradition japonaise, et il se demandait comment cela pouvait bien être. Pour lui qui était issu d'une famille décousue, cela lui paraîtrait sans doute très différent. Le fait qu'Aiolos s'intéresse également au surnaturel l'amusa. Il n'imaginait pas cet homme vivant comme à l'ancien temps étudier des phénomènes étranges, esprits et autres. Il était un scientifique et pensait que tout pouvait toujours être expliqué de façon rationnelle.

" A part ça, ce qui occupe le plupart de mon temps, ce sont mes deux amours. "

Le sourire, qui était apparu sur le visage du jeune homme, s'effaça aussitôt.

Deux amours ?

Aiolos avait-il deux petites amies ?

Ou pire une femme et une maîtresse ?

Il ne semblait pas de ce genre là, pourtant.

A moins que.

Peut être était il tout simplement marié et avait un enfant. Après tout ce serait parfaitement plausible, il avait l'âge, et quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant que lui ne pouvait pas être célibataire. Quel abrutit avait-il été d'espérer !

" _Espérer quoi ? "_ se dit-il intérieurement " _Tu ne pensais tout de même pas avoir une chance avec lui ? Tu l'as bien regardé ? Il te considère comme un gamin, et s'inquiétait seulement pour toi parce que tu devais lui faire pitié ou quelque chose dans le genre. "_

Il baissa le regard, et avait l'air de porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules. 

" Ah.. Tu parles sans doute de ta femme et de…. "

Aiolos commença à se tordre de rire, tout en faisant non de la tête. Pendant un moment là, il crut vraiment qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir s'arrêter, mais quand il regarda le jeune homme en face de lui, et vit qu'il était tellement perturbé, il s'efforça de se calmer et de s'excuser auprès de lui.

" Je suis désolé Sion, mais ça faisait tellement drôle, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'ai tellement l'habitude de parler avec des gens qui savent de qui je parle quand je parle de mes deux amours, que je n'y pense plus. "

Il respirait un bon coup, il avait toujours un peu de mal à se tenir sérieux, mais il n'avait nul intention de vexer Sion. 

" Quand je dis mes deux amours, je parle de mes chiens. J'ai en effet deux chiens, qui sont à mes côtés presque jour et nuit, et je ne saurais pas quoi faire sans eux. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies mal compris, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire des blagues ou quoi que ce soit. "

Il avait enfin retrouvé son sérieux, maintenant craignant vraiment que Sion ne prenne ses affaires, et ne parte sans qu'il ne le revoie.

Sion se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, en comprenant qu'il avait été jaloux de deux chiens. Bon sang ! De quoi pouvait-il avoir l'air à ses yeux maintenant ? 

" Je… je suis ridicule. Je te demande de m'excuser. Tu dois me prendre pour un imbécile, c'est vrai on ne se connaît que depuis hier, et je comprend déjà tout de travers… "

En temps normal il aurait rit devant une telle méprise de sa part, mais là il se sentait tellement mal qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de disparaître… 

Aiolos voyait que Sion se sentait mal à l'aise et qu'il avait l'air de vouloir partir, il se dépêcha donc et mit sa main sur celle de Sion.

" Mais non, pas du tout, ne t'excuse pas, c'est pas grave. C'est moi qui me suis mal exprimé, et en plus, j'ai ri quand je n'aurais pas dû. "

Il essaya de regarder Sion dans les yeux pour lui sourire, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir encore le regarder.

__

" Merde, idiot que tu es! Il va falloir trouver quelque chose pour te faire pardonner "

" Dis, je ne sais pas si tu aimes les chiens, mais qu'est-ce que tu en dirais de venir les voir quand on aura fini notre déjeuner. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront fous de toi. "

" _Comme moi,_ " pensa-t-il, mais ça c'était une chose avec laquelle il devrait encore se réconcilier lui-même avant de le dire à haute voix.

Sion se sentit frémir lorsque Aiolos posa sa main sur la sienne, et garda les yeux rivés dessus. Il avait du sacrément exagérer dans ses réactions pour qu'Aiolos en vienne à s'excuser alors qu'il n'avait fait aucun mal. Peut être que cet homme tenait plus à lui qu'il ne le pensait tout compte fait… Il leva finalement la tête.

" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma réaction était excessive, je pensais avoir plus d'humour que ça. Pour ce qui est d'aller voir tes chiens j'en serais ravi. J'adore les animaux, ils sont de quelle race ? "

***

Une serviette rapidement passée sur son visage chassa la sueur qui commençait à le couvrir, puis Death reprit sa tache.

Il était seul au dojo à cette heure, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. 

Il pouvait encore rester jusqu'à midi, ensuite il se rendrait à une conférence de presse, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas bien au contraire. Enfin ... pour le moment tout ce qui comptait était le maniement de son sabre.

***

Dans la pièce d'un petit appartement, le soleil passa vicieusement ses rayons lumineux sur un visage aux traits agréables.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux sous cet appel lumineux.

Le reste du corps affalé sur une grande table, des feuilles – manifestement les copies de la veille – servaient d'oreiller tellement la pile était épaisse.

Emergeant doucement, la mine vaseuse et le regard vague, Kânon le posa comme à son habitude sur le petit réveil digital.

Mais il n'était pas là, il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Après un petit moment de panique, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans le salon.

Kânon se leva de sa chaise, courbaturé de partout, et se dirigea au radar vers la cuisine... La minuterie du four indiquait 10h20.

Quelque chose se débloqua dans l'esprit de Kânon...

" Et M... !Je suis en retard !"

Et c'est à présent parfaitement réveillé que Kânon galopa jusqu'à la salle de bain se brossa les dents et se peigna les cheveux en vitesse, les noua en une lourde natte épaisse, il ne se changea pas puisqu'il était déjà habillé depuis la veille.

Prenant sa petite serviette de cuir noir, tout en chaussant ses bottines, il ne prit pas ses clefs sur la petite table basse à l'entrée, les oubliant dans sa précipitation, claquant la porte.

C'est en courant qu'il rejoignait le garage de l'immeuble, et enfourcha sa moto avant de filer à l'école.

Quand il arriva en classe il avait déjà une demi-heure de retard...

Le directeur allait sûrement lui passer un savon...

Ca faisait deux fois qu'il arrivait en retard en deux jours consécutifs.

" Monsieur Altaïr, " fit la voix du proviseur dans son dos comme il entrait dans la salle. " Vos élèves sont à l'étude... et vu le peu de temps avant le cours prochain, je vous invite à les y laisser et à me suivre... Je crois qu'une petite conversation s'impose... "

Kânon se crispa, en entendant la voix du proviseur dans son dos.

Il le suivit dans son bureau, se préparant à un beau blâme bien senti.

Le directeur, petit homme replet et à la calvitie avancée, le fit entrer dans son bureau avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir et de prendre place en face de lui, le scrutant d'une façon presque paternaliste, dans un silence dérangeant.

Kanon pressait la base de son nez entre son index et son pouce, frôlant sa joue pas rasée.

Il y avait fort à parier qu'il avait une tête de déterré comme son jumeau…

Il ne rompit pas le silence, attendant les reproches du directeur, qui ne tarderaient certainement pas à venir.

" Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme… Est-ce pour cette raison que vous arrivez en retard depuis quelques jours ? "

" Oui… " fit Kanon mais il ne se justifia pas, d'ailleurs s'il le faisait le patron de l'établissement le prendrait pour un dingue.

" Peut-être alors devriez-vous prendre congé, le temps de vous remettre… Notre école ne peut se permettre de perdre de son prestige… "

" Vous voulez me renvoyer ? Si je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus… Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une autre chance ? " demanda Kanon, et c'était la première fois qu'il promettait quelque chose à cet homme, mais lorsqu'il faisait des promesses, il les tenait avec un scrupule un peu effrayant.

" Je vous donne simplement trois semaines de congé, quelqu'un vous remplacera... Vous reviendrez quand vous vous serez reposé... Vous êtes surmené, mon jeune ami... "

" Je manque juste d'un peu sommeil, ce n'est pas grave, demain je serai là à l'heure. " fit Kanon dans un soupir un peu fatigué. A un moment une sorte de 'niak' était remontée du plus profond de son être, mais il l'avait fait bien vite taire, il ne tenait pas à perdre sa place.

" Profitez donc de vos vacances jeune homme! Sugoshi-san est prêt à prendre le relais aujourd'hui même. "

Kanon faillit s'étrangler de surprise.

" Ce prétentieux ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! " fit Kanon en se levant avec une mine en colère sur le visage.

Il faisait peur comme ça... Apparemment, car il avait cru voir le directeur reculer et se tasser dans son fauteuil...

" Ne me faites pas revenir sur ma générosité, Altaïr-san ! ! ! Vous ne retrouverez pas d'aussi meilleure place alors prenez ces trois semaines de vacances et ne discutez pas! "

" Très bien... Merci, au revoir. "

Kanon sorti fou furieux que ce soit ce petit bellâtre au dents longues de Sugoshi qui le remplaçait.

Il se rendit à l'appartement et constatait qu'il avait encore oublié ses clefs.

Il reprit sa moto, conduisant presque comme un chauffard tant il était en colère.

Il arriva dans la salle d'attente, bouscula un peu la charmante secrétaire de son frère, ouvrit le bureau et récupéra son trousseau en un éclair, cherchant dans les tiroirs du bureau et repartit toujours en pétard, sans que Saga ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il se dirigea vers le dojo musashi, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y était plus retourné, mais il avait besoin de se calmer...

*****

Le réveil sonna.

Encore trop tôt d'après Saga qui pourtant commençait assez tard aujourd'hui. Il était parvenu à dormir quelques heures qui lui avaient fait le plus grand bien !

Il se leva péniblement et passa dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche qui acheva de le réveiller en douceur.

Il s'habilla, brossa sa longue chevelure et prit un petit déjeuner assez léger. Il n'avait pas très faim.

Il remarqua que son frère avait oublié ses clés. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Dans ces cas-là, Kanon rejoignait son jumeau à son cabinet pour les reprendre car Saga emportait le trousseau avec lui.

Il rangea ses dossiers dans sa mallette, prit les deux trousseaux de clés, le sien et celui de son frère, prit sa veste et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il monta dans sa voiture et prit le chemin de son cabinet psychiatrique qui se trouvait non loin du centre ville.

Il se gara et entra. Sa secrétaire, une petite brune, était déjà arrivée.

" Bonjour Madame Haishiki, " fit-il aimablement.

" Bonjour Docteur. Euh, je viens de recevoir un appel de Monsieur Linoss ! Il a été obligé de décommander pour ce matin. Je lui ai redonné rendez-vous, pour vendredi à 11h30. "

" Très bien, merci. J'ai donc un trou dans mes consultations ce matin ? "

" Oui à 10h30 Docteur. "

" Bien, faites entrez le premier patient je vous prie. "

" Tout de suite. "

Saga entra dans son bureau, se mit à l'aise, sortit ses dossiers et se prépara pour sa première consultation de la matinée.

*****

La douche lui fit du bien.

Camus resta un moment sous le jet d'eau froide sans bouger.

Ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son retour au Japon lui semblait irréel. Peut-être le difficile retour à la civilisation. Il sécha ses cheveux et écouta ses messages sur le répondeur.

Encore Ren qui lui proposait de les rejoindre. Il repensa alors à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Stevenson. 

En soupirant, il chercha un annuaire. Sans se soucier de l'adresse ou de la spécialité, il composa le premier numéro de la liste de noms de psychiatres classés par ordre alphabétique : Altaïr.

" Allo ? "

" Cabinet du Docteur Altaïr bonjour, c'est pour un rendez-vous ? " fit la secrétaire au bout du fil.

" Oui "

" Etes-vous déjà un patient du docteur Altaïr? "

" Non " 

" Est-ce que c'est une urgence? "

" Une urgence? " demanda Camus en souriant. 

Bon, bien sûr il n'allait pas se jeter par la fenêtre d'ici une heure mais tout de même!

" Une urgence, non, mais j'espère que je pourrai avoir un rendez-vous assez rapidement. "

" Je peux vous proposer dans une demi-heure ou... dans un mois! "

" Un mois? " 

Camus n'avait pas prévu de s'y rendre le matin même, mais attendre un mois…

" 10h 30, alors "

" D'accord ! Quel est votre nom ? "

" Camus. C.A.M.U.S. " épela le géologue

" Très bien! A tout à l'heure, monsieur! "

Camus raccrocha et inspira profondément. Il avait une petite appréhension. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire à un psy de sa vie.

Et ce matin, il se sentait déjà tellement perturbé...

" _Justement! C'est le bon moment!_ " se dit-il.

Il termina de se sécher les cheveux, et descendit à la réception où il fit appeler un taxi.

Le cabinet du docteur Altaïr se trouvait assez loin de l'hôtel. Pendant le trajet, il tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. 

Il arriva au cabinet.

" Bonjour. " fit la secrétaire en voyant entrer Camus. " Vous êtes le monsieur que j'ai eu tout à l'heure au téléphone je suppose, " reprit-elle en remarquant que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cet homme dans le cabinet." Monsieur Altaïr sera à vous dans une minute ; la salle d'attente est sur votre gauche. "

Saga était en pleine consultation mais évidemment il surveillait l'heure pour ne pas déborder sur ses horaires.

Camus s'assit sur un siège. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle d'attente. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser quelqu'un. Il prit une revue au hasard et la reposa immédiatement en tombant sur un article sur 'Les masques'.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Soudain, une porte sur la droite, donnant sur le bureau du psychiatre, s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un patient qui sortit du cabinet.

Saga resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et regardait une petite fiche où devaient être notés ses rendez-vous. 

" Monsieur... Camus ? " appela-t-il en levant la tête et en parcourant la salle d'attente des yeux.

" Vous pouvez entrer. " ajouta-t-il en voyant un homme aux cheveux verts, le visage caché entre ses mains.

Camus, Camus... Pourquoi ce nom lui disait-il quelque chose ? Boh aucune importance pour le moment.

Camus releva la tête et fut surpris de découvrir un homme jeune, aux longs cheveux bleus. Il s'attendait plutôt à trouver quelqu'un de plus âgé et à l'allure plus austère. Mais l'homme avait un air doux, Camus se sentit immédiatement en confiance et le suivit.

Il serait sans doute plus facile de se confier à quelqu'un comme lui, qui lui était d'emblée sympathique. 

En voyant le visage de cet homme, Saga eut une drôle d'impression. Peut-être dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de patient dans son cabinet ?

En effet, le dénommé Camus semblait calme et distingué, maître de lui-même. Mais bon, s'il venait le voir, c'était bien parce qu'il y avait un hic quelque part !

Saga referma la porte derrière eux.

" Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, " dit-il en souriant.

Lui-même prit place dans un fauteuil en face de son nouveau patient.

Première séance donc entrée en matière. Il fallait d'abord que Saga détermine si son patient avait besoin d'une psychothérapie ou d'une psychanalyse.

" Bien, " fit-il en plongeant son doux regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. 

" Alors dites-moi. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène Camus ? C'est la première fois que vous consultez un psychiatre ? "

" Oui. C'est la première fois. "

Camus inspira profondément.

" Tout allait à peu près bien dans ma vie jusqu'à ces derniers mois. C'est sur le conseil d'amis que je suis venu vous trouver. Je n'ai plus goût à mon travail, à sortir… "

Il fut lui même étonné, lui qui n'était pas un grand communiquant, de voir avec quelle facilité les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

" Je vois... Vous avez du mal à communiquer avec le monde et les personnes qui vous entourent ? Vous avez l'impression de vous isoler ? " demanda Saga d'une voix apaisante et calme en prenant son carnet de notes.

" A communiquer certaines de mes émotions, actuellement, oui "

Saga lui sourit.

" Eh bien nous allons tâcher de faire passer ces émotions. Vous êtes là pour ça. Essayez de ne pas réfléchir, racontez-moi simplement ce que vous ressentez. Ici vous n'aurez pas à vous justifier et vous ne serez pas jugé... Vous devez avant tout comprendre le sens de vos émotions, c'est pour cela que vous ne devez pas avoir peur de m'en parler. Un blocage s'est peut-être effectué au niveau de vos propres liens avec ces émotions, c'est pourquoi vous ne voulez pas les communiquer à votre entourage. "

" Je me sens…. Déboussolé. Parfois, j'agis de telle manière que je ne me reconnais plus. Et puis… "

Camus hésita un moment avant de continuer. S'il lui confiait cela, le Dr Altaïr risquait peut-être de le faire interner. Il leva les yeux vers lui et le regard doux du docteur le rassura. Il reprit :

" En fait, j'ai traversé des moments difficiles. J'ai eu un choc. Un de mes amis est mort et à partir de là… "

Non, il fallait qu'il s'explique mieux, sinon il le prendrait réellement pour un fou :

" J'ai fait parti d'une expédition dans les montagnes himalayennes. L'expédition ne s'est pas déroulée tout à fait comme prévu. Nous avons beaucoup souffert. Du froid surtout et de la fatigue. Après la perte de notre collègue, beaucoup se sont mis à dérailler. A cause de la fatigue, notamment. Et c'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai commencé à avoir des hallucinations. Les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. On dit souvent que ce genre de phénomène est lié à l'altitude. Mais contrairement aux autres, je me souviens précisément de ce que j'ai vu et j'y repense souvent. "

" Et qu'avez-vous vu ? " demanda Saga en prenant quelques notes sur son calepin. 

Voyant que son patient hésitait il dit doucement :

" Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger Camus, je suis là pour vous apporter mon soutien et mon aide. "

Ces paroles rassurèrent Camus

" Je voyais un visage inconnu, un homme jeune, pris dans la glace. Dès que le soleil jouait dans les glaciers, j'avais ces visions, je voyais ce visage, ces mèches blondes. Rien de tellement effrayant, mais sans arrêt la même image. Les autres voyaient plutôt des Yetis ou des gouffres. "

" Etes-vous sûr de ne pas connaître ce visage ? Vous ne voyez aucun lien avec votre vécu ? Peut-être fait-il partie d'un passé douloureux que vous avez pris soin d'effacer de votre mémoire ? "

" Je ne sais pas ! J'y ai souvent réfléchi mais je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre de nom sur ce visage ! Mais ces derniers temps, ça m'est aussi arrivé de rencontrer des gens que j'étais persuadé de connaître alors qu'apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. "

Camus pensait surtout à Death en disant cela et il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête et de rougir.

Saga se raidit à cette remarque. Son frère lui avait tenu à peu près les mêmes propos la veille au soir lorsqu'il était allé dans un bar... Et lui-même en observant Camus avait de plus en plus l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu... C'était parfaitement stupide bien sûr... Mais sa présence lui était comme familière... Et pourquoi ce nom lui paraissait tellement familier lui aussi ?!

Camus... Camus... 

" Camus ... Vous n'êtes pas la première personne à me dire cela... " fit-il songeur.

Soudain Saga eut l'idée de lui poser une question.

" Est-ce que vous faites des rêves étranges et flous fréquemment ?! "

" Non. Je rêve très peu de manière générale. "

***

Milo qui s'était laissé tomber comme une masse sur son lit après avoir quitté Shaka, fut réveillé par Scarlett.

Dieu que la nuit avait été courte, il se passa la main sur le visage et se leva, il était 10h45. Il espérait qu'on lui servirait encore un ptit dèj au resto car il avait une faim de loup, d'ailleurs celui -ci ferait office de repas du midi vu l'heure avancée de la matinée.

Il prit une douche et s'habilla d'un pantalon noir en cuir, d'un t-shirt rouge moulant et une paire de Doc noires. Ses chevaux encore mouillés auréolaient son visage de boucles folles, son regard bleu était encore embrumé par le sommeil.

Il remit Scarlett dans sa cage, 

un rat au resto ça le ferait sûrement pas...

Il prit l'ascenseur et s'installa à une table. Un serveur s'approcha.

" Qu'est ce que vous prendrez Mr ? "

Milo inspecta la carte.

" Un jus d'orange, café, œufs au bacon et toasts beurrés, merci. "

Il mangea rapidement, remonta chercher Scarlett et se dirigea ensuite vers la salon (coté fumeur) à l'entrée de l'hôtel, il y avait pas mal de monde et la Tv était allumée, ça passerai le tps en attendant 12h que le dit Shaka fasse son apparition.

Ce type l'intriguait vraiment, tout autant que les autres la veille au soir dans le bar. Assis dans un fauteuil, il alluma une cigarette.

***

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux sur un espace crampé couleur crème.

" _Encore ce rêve…_ "

Declan ferma les yeux pour tenter de rassembler ses pensées. Trois jours de suite qu'il rêvait de cette cascade...

C'était pour le moins étrange !

Il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie une cascade si imposante...

" Ah, vous êtes réveillé... "

Il tourna brusquement la tête pour remarquer son voisin qui lui souriait d'un air affable. 

" Vous avez dormi plusieurs heures... Nous sommes presque arrivés a destination ! "

Declan grommela une plainte en tentant de s'étirer sans rouer sa voisine de devant de coups de pieds, ce qui n'était pas évident dans un espace aussi confiné.

Puis, il adressa à son voisin un sourire reconnaissant. 

" Merci ...J'ai dû m'assoupir ... "

" Même plus que ça ! L'hôtesse est passée tout à l'heure avec les plateaux-repas, vous avez peut-être faim ? "

" Vous avez raison, je n'ai pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures... "

Il ouvrit le mince paquet et esquissa un sourire gêné avant de faire un signe à l'hôtesse.

" Excusez-moi, mais, euh... J'ai une allergie sévère au riz, auriez-vous quelque chose de... ? "

L'hôtesse sourit avant de s'éclipser. Un touriste allergique au riz qui se rendait au Japon, elle ne voyait pas ça tous les jours ...

" Sans blague ! Vous êtes allergique au riz ? "

" Oui, depuis l'enfance... On n'a jamais su pourquoi. "

" C'est peut-être le Destin... " répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire. " Mais nous ne nous sommes pas présentés ! Moi, c'est Benvenutto Andolini, monsieur... "

" Fairchild. Mais appelez-moi Declan, ca me ferait plaisir ... "

Plusieurs personnes avaient déjà dit à Declan qu'il portait bien son nom. Fair Child – le bel enfant, ou plutôt, comme avaient dit quelques unes de ses connaissances féminines pour le taquiner, le beau gosse.

Outre un physique plutôt athlétique forgé par les arts martiaux, Declan avait les cheveux d'un auburn vif et de grands yeux d'un gris surprenant qui lui donnaient l'air d'un homme qui riait souvent.

" _Encore heureux, sinon le boulot aurait raison de moi ... _"

"Fairchild" travaillait dans une maison de correction pour adolescents "difficiles". Vu la série de délinquants, de voyous, de caïds, de coupables, d'innocents et de gosses mal dans leur peau qui défilaient dans son bureau jour après jour, il essayait tant que possible de mériter son nom, qui signifiait aussi "l'enfant juste".

" C'est la première fois que vous venez a Tokyo ? "

" Oui, je suis en vacances ... Ca change de l'Amérique, et puis l'Asie est un continent qui m'intéresse depuis toujours ... "

***

Un rayon de soleil réussit l'exploit de passer une muraille constituée de tentures emmêlées avant de tomber sur une forme enfouie sous des draps blancs à petites fleurs roses. Suivant lentement, les courbes du corps immobile jusqu'au nez sur lequel il se posa. Ce dernier se fronça et le dormeur grommela quelques mots, tentant en vain de chasser l'intrus de la main. Il finit par éternuer et à se résoudre à ouvrir un oeil. Oeil qui se posa presque naturellement sur le petit réveil qui indiquait – " 11h55 ".

Shaka grogna.

Il était trop tôt…

Ou plutôt... 

" J'chuisenretaaaaaaard ! " brama-t-il en se rappelant le rendez-vous convenu avec Milo. 

Passant la tête sous le robinet, il s'habilla rapidement avant de se brosser les dents dans l'espoir de chasser le cadavre qui avait décidé d'élire domicile dans sa bouche.

Il allait être en retard!

L'haleine un peu plus fraîche qu'au réveil, il sortit en trombe, courant jusqu'à l'hôtel du grec...

*****

" Monsieur, il faudrait peut-être attendre, l'arrivée d'un géologue, non ? Le terrain est instable... "

" Ne dites donc pas de bêtises ! il suffit de soulever une simple dalle ! Ouvriers enlevez donc cette gravure, " aboya l'homme en désignant l'étrange ornement qui fermait l'entrée de la crypte.

" On dirait un sceau... "

" He bien, vous l'étudierez mieux dans votre labo, Monsieur Sicheki! "

Le jeune homme brun soupira.

Il avait espéré que Ren arrive avec des "renforts" avant de commencer les fouilles proprement dites mais l'université lui avait imposé un promoteur et il était bien obligé de suivre les ordres.

***

Assis, en face de sa fenêtre, au plus haut étage, de la plus haute tour, au centre de Tokyo, l'homme sourit.

Tout était prêt...

Le retour de ses maîtres était proche.

***

Ren jeta un regard à Mu, à côté de lui et sourit de le voir dormir.

Il aurait aimé que Camus les accompagne mais il n'était pas à l'aéroport 

Il lui avait laissé à tout hasard les coordonnées du site, espérant que le géologue change d'avis.

Le voyage en hélicoptère avait capté toute l'attention du jeune homme mais lorsque les deux jeunes gens avaient embarqué dans la jeep mise à leur disposition, l'étudiant aux beaux-arts avait rapidement sombré dans un sommeil réparateur.

Soudain, un choc ébranla le véhicule, l'obligeant à sortir de la route et à freiner à quelques mètres à peine d'une falaise.

" Qu'est-ce que s'était? " souffla Mu à présent réveillé et les yeux écarquillés.

***

Dans une clairière, non loin, il ne restait plus grand chose de la troupe d'archéologue.

Seul un ouvrier se traînait péniblement, tentant frénétiquement de s'éloigner.

Un petit tiraillement sur sa jambe lui fit tourner la tête, avant de hurler et hurler et hurler...

***

" Il va pleuvoir, tu as vu le ciel? " fit Ren.

" La mer se gonfle aussi, " l'informa Mu qui se tenait près de la falaise.

Les deux garçons étaient sortis de la voiture, pour constater les dégâts.

L'aile du véhicule était enfoncée comme si quelque chose avait donné dedans à toute vitesse...

Un gros quelque chose...

Mais dehors, nulle trace d'un animal ou d'un projectile.

" Tu crois que la Jeep va pouvoir démarrer? " cria Mu comme le vent se levait.

Un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision le fit se retourner.

Rien...

Un choc contre son dos, le projeta à terre, manquant le faire basculer dans le vide avant qu'une ligne de feu ne lui barre les omoplates, rapidement suivie d'autres tandis qu'il se tortillait pour échapper à la bête fauve qui lui grognait à l'oreille en s'acharnant sur son dos.

-" Mu ! "

Ren avait juste eu le temps de se retourner pour voir une masse sombre sauter sur son ami et d'entendre ses premiers cris de douleur.

Se précipitant sans réfléchir, il fonça, emboutissant la... la chose, sans pour autant la faire bouger.

Ce fut un craquement de mauvais augure qui l'avertit qu'une bande de la falaise cédait avant qu'il ne saisisse les jambes de son ami et ne le tire en arrière comme la… bête ? basculait dans le vide.

Tenant l'étudiant contre lui, Ren secoua la tête.

" Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tu peux marcher ? Montre-moi ton dos, " souffla-t-il inquiet en voyant ses mains et les vêtements de Mu se teinter de sang.

" Qu'est-ce que c'était ? " répéta simplement l'adolescent d'une voix tremblante, choquée et les yeux écarquillé.

Avant que le brun ne puisse répondre, un long hurlement s'éleva de la forêt s'étendant à quelques kilomètres de là!

" On retourne à Tokyo ", répliqua simplement Ren en l'aidant à se relever.

***

Le temps de midi arrivait pour tout les employés de Tokyo.

Les ouvriers prenaient leur repas tandis que les lycéens sortaient de leurs classes en groupe pour prendre un sandwich.

Au loin, un hélicoptère rapatriait deux jeunes gens terrifiés tandis que l'armée se déployait sur une petite île.

Une explosion se fit soudain entendre, soufflant un immeuble et les habitations autour, suivie de nombreuses autres, soulevant un nuage de poussières sur le centre de Tokyo. Des corps jonchant les rues, des voitures et des camions renversés sur le côté, des vitrines éventrées, la ville semblait être un paysage sorti d'une peinture apocalyptique à laquelle s'ajoutait les cris des blessés, les sirènes des ambulances et les pleurs des enfants rescapés d'une promenade ayant tourné au drame.

Pendant presque une demi heure, les choses semblèrent se tasser, les incendies maîtrisés avant que le ciel ne se couvre et la terre ne se mette à trembler. D'autres bâtiments s'écroulèrent ajoutant à la confusion tandis qu'une cohorte d'hélicoptères approchaient, suivis d'une masse sombre et grouillante masquant le ciel déjà presque noir.

***

Pressé entre deux militaires, Mu ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil aux créatures qui semblaient gagner du terrain malgré les tirs désespérés des soldats. Son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyr mais personne n'avait eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil...

Il y avait des choses plus urgentes comme... sauver leurs vies. En face de lui, Ren s'était enfermé dans un mutisme angoissé ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à son frère...

Qu'était-il devenu ?

Il se refusait à envisager le pire. Kento leur avait échappé... il le devait... 

" Nous arrivons à Tokyo ! " signala un sergent près de lui.

Il releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils devant la pâleur de son ami. Il avait besoin de soins urgents!

Un cri inhumain retentit soudain avant qu'un choc ne secoue l'appareil. 

" Y en a un qui s'est coincé dans les palles! " brama le pilote en tentant de contrôler la chute de l'appareil.

Le sol se rapprochait inexorablement.

Pétrifié, Mu ne réagit pas lorsqu'un soldat le souleva et le lança à Ren avant de saisir l'étudiant en archéologie.

" Faut sauter ! " leur cria-t-il à l'oreille avant de les précipiter dans le vide.

La chute fut brève, à peine deux mètres tandis qu'une explosion indiquait la fin de l'hélicoptère.

***

La petite fille pleurait. Où était sa maman ?

Elle l'avait perdu quand les gens avaient commencé à courir partout et maintenant, elle était perdue. Reniflant sous le ciel noir, elle fut l'une des première à voir la masse grouillante de créatures s'abattre sur la ville. L'une d'elles atterrit devant elle et l'enfant put voir son museau simiesque, ses ailes membraneuses, ses crocs menaçants et surtout ses griffes avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle.

***

Trempé et meurtri, Mu ouvrit les yeux avec pour seul souhait de les refermer et de plonger à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Le moindre mouvement tiraillait son dos, lui arrachant à chaque fois un cri de douleur.

La peur l'avait plus ou moins anesthésié mais à présent…

Serrant les dents, il se mit à genoux, grognant comme son poignet gauche l'élançait.

Heureusement, il était droitier, pensa-t-il distraitement.

La ville autour de lui semblait avoir été la cible d'un bombardement et…

Le souffle coupé, il se plia en deux, momentanément insensible à la douleur, l'esprit empli de pensées sauvages, cruelles et affamées.

Luttant tant bien que mal, il les repoussa à la limite de sa conscience avant d'haleter comme son dos protestait violemment.

Il devait… s'éloigner…

Où était Ren ?

Il le vit non loin de lui mais ne bougea pas pour autant ne pouvant détacher son regard de la lourde plaque de fer, éjectée de la carcasse de l'hélicoptère par l'impact qui l'avait littéralement coupé en deux.

Un tiraillement à la base de son esprit l'avertit d'une présence s'approchant…

Une présence menaçante…

Il devait fuir.

Se relevant, il fit quelques pas dans la direction opposée avant de vaciller et de tomber à genoux, aveuglé par les larmes de douleur qui s'accumulaient sous ses paupières mi-closes.

Il devait partir d'ici !

Se redressant à nouveau, il réussit à atteindre le coin de la rue et se tenant au mur, s'éloigna un peu plus rapidement, inconscient de la traînée de sang qu'il laissait derrière lui. 

A suivre


End file.
